Butterfly Efect
by Shitsuki Chan
Summary: Caos por donde pasara, con su inocencia podía ocultar sus verdaderos propósitos, tenía un amor, tal vez dos, pero no sabía elejir, andaba sola, sin amigos, con amigas, sin nadie o con nadie. Después de saber la verdad de todos, ella cambió. Naruto&Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**.Tenshi.**

**I**

**H**inata se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que ya eran las siete de la noche, se intentó arreglar frente a el espejo que tenia su amiga en la habitación y vio como su pelo rosa se asomaba por la puerta intentando abrir la puerta que se atoraba con el piso.

-Maldita puerta-el rechine de sus dientes causaron una sonrisa en la pelinegra, Sakura usaba un abrigo pequeño negro, y llevaba en manos una bolsa con caramelos que usarían en una fogata puesta en marcha por su rareza, (fogata que por cierto fue cancelada mas de tres veces y cambió de personas tantas veces como se pudo).

Las mujeres se vieron entre sí, y hubo un ''Estoy lista'' mentalmente. La madre de Sakura las vio con severidad mientras se cubría con una bufanda por la fuerte gripe que tenía.

-No se deben demorar mas allá de las diez, ya está tarde, no me vayan a quedar mal.

Las chicas vieron con una leve felicidad en los ojos a la Haruno mayor, la fogata tendría lugar en la casa de los abuelos de Sakura, junto al novio de Sakura y un amigo de ella. Salieron juntas codeándose, tal vez riendo un poco por las tonterías de Sakura y justo en la esquina vieron los dos faltantes.

-Espera Sakura, creo que dejaré la motocicleta en casa-dijo Sasuke acercándose con una sonrisa deslumbrante a la luz de las farolas públicas, acto seguido besó a Sakura y tomó a su amigo casi por la fuerza a subirlo a la motocicleta.

-Por favor Hinata, no me digas que estás nerviosa.

-Solo un poco Sakura, solo un poco.

-Además, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el tarot?. Te llevarás bien con Naruto, te lo aseguro.

-Dios, no debí venir- Sakura la vio de manera despectiva mientras se sentaban al borde de la acera, Hinata la siguió.

-No digas esas estupideces, tu sabes que Naruto es genial, te caerá super bien.

La ojiblanca vio el parque gigante que había frente la casa de los Haruno, muchos amigos sin nada que hacer, ella lo sabía.

-¡Saku!

Sakura levantó sus ojos y vió a un rubio corriendo casi cayéndose a la vía, sonrió al ver la efusividad de sus gestos y sobretodo por ver tras de él a el Uchiha sonriendo por las cosas que venían -suponiendo- hablando.

Hinata se levantó de manera rápida, y Sakura en medio de su pereza se levantó lento, Sasuke la vio y la besó como de costumbre.

-Hinata, el es Sasuke y Sasuke ella es Hinata- Hinata le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, casi sintiéndose morir de la vergüenza-Y el es Naruto- Esta vez fue el quien le besó en la mejilla, no podía con su sonrojo.

-Y bien, que te dijo tu mamá.

-Que teníamos que tomar un taxi.

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por la espalda mientras empezaban a caminar, la conversaciones eran trivales, y Hinata no se despegaba del costado de Sakura, además creía sentir morir cuando Sasuke hacía leves paradas para besar por un largo tiempo a Sakura, tanto Naruto como ella se sentían enormemente incómodos, la verdad no sabían si era porque los dos estaban solteros o porque Naruto había sentido -tal vez aún sentía- algo por Sakura, y eso lo sabía Hinata.

-Oh, por favor Sasuke, eres un tremendo miedoso.

-No es que sea miedoso Naruto, pero desde que me pasó lo que me pasó y fuí a parar al cementerio no creo que esto sea lo correcto.

-Ay sí, la viuda negra.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada, era un reto, obviamente lo era.

-No quiero que le pase algo a Sakura, y bueno a Hinata tampoco.

Sakura golpeó levemente con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke, lo que hizo que le besara.

-Ay por favor, es solo un cementerio, además hay casas y alumbrado público.

Sasuke corrió a la entrada del camino que llevaba al cementerio-Está bien, tu ganas Naruto, tú ganas.

Naruto sonrió de manera leve mientras miraba el camino lleno de pasto y una escasa luz creada por la luna despejada que había esa noche. Sakura tambien sonrió y Hinata, quien había dejado un poco la timidez de lado sonrió por su aparente atracción hacia lo sobrenatural. Mientras caminaban analizaban las sombras que aparecían de repente, tal vez era un gato o tal vez algo más, aun así Naruto seguía con Sasuke y Sakura con Hinata, cada quien por su lado.

-Basta Naruto, ya empezó a oler a azufre.

-Sasuke idiota, solo froto dos fósforos, esto no tiene azufre.

-Pero huele feo.

El gritito que lanzó Naruto atrajo la mirada perdida al horizonte de Hinata y dejando de verdad, todo detrás la timidez.

-Te duele

-Me dejó un hoyo, ¿tu crees que no?

-No seas exagerado, solo fué un quemón.

-¡Me quedó negro!

-Límpiate, eso se quita así.

Naruto frotó los dedos aparentemente quemados por su _bluejean_ y el quemón desapareció repentinamente.

-Mi infinito desprecio.

Hinata rió un poco, es mas, se le apegó mas al ver la ''melosidad'' entre Sasuke y Sakura, inclusive empezaron a hablar mas que con sus anteriores acompañantes.

-Mira Hinata, tómalo así, toda esta calle se apagará y de pronto se hará un pentagrama de fuego y se escuchará la voz de una niña que se volverá gutural y saldra el demonio de las entrañas de la tierra-Naruto lanzó una carcajada maléfica.

Hinata miro incrédula a el rubio-Como la película Constantine.

Los dos rieron, mientras caminaban una cuesta leve que llevaba a el cementerio. Sasuke y Sakura, que esta vez llevaban la delantera cruzaron el pequeño sendero a las puertas metálicas que impedían el paso a las tumbas.

Sakura señaló una tumba bajo un nogal, la tumba era increíblemente lujosa, con un ángel penando y todo perfectamente enlosado-Esa tumba es de mis abuelos.

Sasuke rió un poco y señaló la tumba junto a la tumba ancestral de los Haruno evocando una historia fantasmagórica que lo único que recibió fue un abucheo de exageración.

-Es verdad, no miento.

-Sigue soñando Sasuke, síguelo haciendo.

-De verdad, no se ni como ni cuando, pero ahí amanecí con el dolor más fuerte de cabeza que jamás había sentido.

-Quien te manda de parrandero.

Sakura y Naruto rieron a rienda suelta por el comentario de Hinata, que solo recibio una mini sonrisa encantadora de Sasuke, después de mas lloriqueos y comentarios trivales.

Naruto se apegó a Hinata en cuanto volvió a sentir la melosidad de la pareja. Por favor, ninguno de los dos tenían pareja, se sentían fuera de lugar. Hablaron de muchas cosas, del colegio, de porqué se había extraviado el celular del rubio, y tal vez su decisión de estudiar química o física, porque aunque resultaba difícil era un excelente estudiante de estas dos materias. Al final despues de tanto conversar miraron la entrada a el conjunto cerrado de la casa de los abuelos de Sakura.

-Al fin, estas casas son bonitas.

-Si pero ocurre Hina-chan, que esto queda fuera de todo alcanze.

-¿uh?

-Esta lejos, y estas mini casitas cuestan bastante.

-Y le van a hacer la súper piscina- ése fue Sasuke, quien encontró interesante la conversación entre Naruto y Hinata.

-Ay por Dios, esto en pueblo innova.

Las tres personas rieron entrando al conjunto cerrado, que consistía en un parque con columpios y árboles y las casas a su alrededor. En la casa mas ligeramente poco adornada del lugar, esa era la casa de los abuelos de Sakura, su abuela estaba parada esperándola en la puerta.

-¡Sakura! Tardaron mucho muchachos.

-Es que no encontramos taxi abuelita, nos vinimos caminando.

-Eso es peligroso Sakura, todavía por el cementerio.

-Yo le dije eso Himuki-san, pero Sakura decía que quería por ahí.

Naruto abrió los ojos y lanzó la carcajada tapándose con la mano para intentar no malinterpretar las cosas.

La abuela entró y los muchachos vieron en donde sería la fogata, una especie de casa alta con solo techos en donde había un tapizado de arena y techo de lata, a un lado había una especie de casita que Naruto observó con curiosidad, y tocó con fuerza para ver si era seguro.

-Ok, encontré mi refugio.

-Cuando te escapes ahí siempre te estará esperando Naruto.

Los tres rieron y las dos mujeres se vieron entre sí, no tenían ni la menor idea de como hacer una fogata.

-De pronto sabrán, ¿Cómo hacer una fogatica?

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario de la chica de cabellos rosa.

-Pues, cuando fuimos a la casa de Kiba, hicimos una fogata-dijo Naruto.

-Una madre fogata-completó Sasuke.

-Hasta apareció la cara del dévolo-Naruto se retorció como un poseído y todos rieron por las estupideces que decían.

Sasuke caminó con su cara sexi hacia Sakura quien se vió como una conejita despellejada en un rincón, la besó como de costumbre y tanto Naruto como Hinata vieron de inmediato hacia el horizonte.

-_Por favor, este beso debe escucharse hasta la casa de Sakura- _pensaba Hinata, era ruidoso, debía aceptarlo.

-Ahora sí, vamos a hacer la fogata.

Las cuatro personas caminaron hacia un terreno lejano, donde había pasto seco y algunas ramas, sólo los hombres fueron capaces de tomar las ramas y pasto, pero las mujeres ni se asomaron para tomar algo.

-Por favor, lleven algo- Naruto lanzó al piso una especie de tabla y un montón notable de yesca que pareció razonable para dos mujeres.

_Aún así, nadie la tomó._

-¡Ay delicaditas!-dijo Naruto de nuevo.

-¡En la selva ustedes dos se mueren!-dijo Sasuke mirándolas fijamente. Pero ninguna de las dos respondió, mas bien hablaron de como estaba la luna esa noche, y las estrellas, todo estaba increíble.

Al final ellos caminaron, lanzando bromas como buenos amigos y buenos conocidos, finalmente los hombres fueron quienes ''intentaron'' encender la fogata, Naruto quien era experto -si así se le puede llamar- en física organizó perfectamente las ramas y pusieron yesca y grana seca dentro de ella, aunque tanto Sasuke como Naruto intentaron encenderla pero los intentos fueron disminuyendo hasta que Sasuke se rindió pero Naruto seguía agachado intentando encenderla.

-Pero ponle mas fósforos.

-Eso hago ¡idiota! ¿Qué crees que soy?

-Para qué decirlo.

-Y nosotras éramos las que nos íbamos a morir en la selva- Hinata rió a todo pulmón por el comentario de Sakura.

-Es que hay que filmarlos y enviarlos a "Sobreviví"- Sakura casi se cae de la risa intentando encender su celular, además estaban intentando encender todo lo de la fogata en una oscuridad donde nada mas que la luz exterior de las casas alumbraba.

-No veo nada-decía Naruto intentando soplar una pequeña llama que había.

-¿Hay luz eléctrica?-dijo Sakura, mirando el techo de lata y hallando un bombillo en el centro.

-Haber Sakura, se supone que es una fogata, ¿Para qué la luz?

Los dos hombres se reían mientras Hinata se tomaba el puente de la nariz en búsqueda de paciencia.

-Uy, pero aquí no aguanta sentarse.

Al final, despues de escuchar las "melosidades" de Sakura y Sasuke encendió la llama, y se sentaron en un especie de borde sin arena que había al rededor de la casita, Naruto como siempre con sus tonterías, se sentó dentro de la casita y miró a todos mientras armaba un pincho con caramelos.

Las risas y la música inundaron el lugar, las bromas sobretodo, era casi maravilloso para Sakura encontrar que sus conocidos se conocieran a la perfección con Hinata, si es que así se le pudiera decir. La madre de Sakura llamó pidiéndole explicaciones de porqué aún no había llegado, puesto que se habían pasado de la hora propuesta, Sasuke se levantó con la cara más pálida de lo normal, ya imaginando que estaba pasando, y por consiguiente Hinata se levantó dejando de reir y ayudando a levantar a Naruto, comenzaron a caminar, mientras hablaban hiban como siempre, Naruto junto con Hinata y Sasuke junto con Sakura, los primeros siempre caminaban rápido mientras los otros caminaban lentos en su melosidad.

-Esos que harán por alla Naruto.

-Es extraño esto- el sonrió.

-¿El qué?

-Pues, tengo ganas de hacer algo hoy.

-Me imagino que será.

-Quiero verte correr.

Hinata se sonrojó, y Sasuke les hizo un gesto de picardía que ella vió mientras se acercaban, sintió morir.

-¿Co...correr?

-Estas calles están oscuras, uno nunca sabe.

Hinata sonrió, ya comprendía todo, no quería fantasmas ese día, de nuevo Sasuke y Sakura se alejaron de los dos, hablaron de las religiones, de porqué el padre de Naruto había considerado que Naruto era un satánico por escuchar heavy metal, le habia hecho cortar el cabello, y le quemó los discos del "Demonio"

-Oh por Dios, ¿eran originales?

-Todos

Hinata suspiró ante la pérdida, era un pesar.

-¿Y eres católico?

-Recuerdas cuando te dije que si seguíamos por aquí, iba a salirnos un minotauro en representación de Satanás-Hinata asintió mientras veía los ojos azules del rubio que se veían espectaculares a la luz de la limpia luna que había-Pues digamos que el minotauro es mi Dios.

Ella comprendió.

-¿Satánico?

-No, ateo rayando a satanista-Obvio era en broma, el rió mientras Hinata se sintió pequeña-Sólo ateo, pues hubo un tiempo en que si era como satanico, me vestía de negro y decía que era hijo de Lucifer.

Hinata sonrió ante su comentario, le resultó extraño pero genial de cierta forma.

-Quiero entrar al cementerio-susurró Hinata.

-¡Vamos!-Naruto corrió hacia un muro bajo que conducía al cementerio, y comenzó a treparlo.

-¡NO!, ¡baja de ahí ya Naruto! ¡YA!

-Ok- se bajó con cara de triste, lo que hizo sonreir a la chica.

-¡Hina! Tu madre.

Sakura extendió su móvil a Hinata mientras se quedaba conversando con Naruto, Hinata hablaba con su madre, y llegaron de nuevo a las puertas del cementerio, Hinata estaba harta de la melosidad de Sasuke, digo, suponía que no eran celos, pero es que se sentía incómoda.

-Naru, vamos al cementerio, estoy decidida.

La cara del chico mostró curiosidad, y se estremeció de excitación mientras caminaban de regreso al pequeño muro que los conducía para allá.

-Bien ¿Puedes subir sola o te ayudo?

-Ayúdame.

Naruto tomó a Hinata por las rodillas -Dios que pena- y subió con un poco de problemas a el techo del cementerio.

-¿Ya no estas colgando Hina-chan?

-Sí sí, ya estoy arriba.

Naruto subió por sí solo sin ni siquiera un empuje, el después llegó junto a Hinata quien lo esperaba al borde de todo.

-Oh Dios, voy a llorar.

-Que ocurre Hina-chan-la voz energica del rubio de pronto tomó un matiz suave, algo casi como sereno y dulce, y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Hinata, quien de inmediato dejó de lado sus miedos y mas bien se sintió protegida.

-No sé, todo es tan...perfecto.

-Todo Hina-chan junto a mí es perfecto-su vos de galán hizo reir a la chica, quien empezó a caminar intentando no caerse.

-¿Seguro no nos caemos?

-Estamos encima de mas o menos, 7 tumbas con huesos sólidos y cemento, es imposible.

Naruto adelantó a Hinata para buscar una bajada certera a las tumbas en tierra, pero no encontraron si no una caída certera a la muerte.

-Tenía ganas de bajar-dijo el ojiazul.

-Supongo que debe ser dificil bajar

-Siéntate que viene gente-la jaló del brazo con sutileza haciéndola sentar tras un pequeño muro que los cubría de la vista de la calle.

-Esto es hermoso.

-Las tumbas blancas alumbradas por la luz de la luna.

-Lo que Sakura se perdió.

-Ves que era mejor estar aquí, ellos dos se pierden de todo esto.

Hinata se recogió tomándose por las rodillas, en serio, casi lloraba.

-Somos unos malditos asalta-tumbas.

Naruto carcajeó un poco -Mira eso de allá.

Hinata vio hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Naruto, algo asi como extraños movimientos humanos pero luminosos.

-Rayos.

-¿Qué será eso?

-Ni idea.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, los respiros de tranquilidad se podían escuchar de manera tenue, era todo en armonía.

-¿Tú que sientes aquí?

-Como una paz extraña.

-Paz pero, estar alerta ¿No?

-Exactamente eso Naruto-san.

-Es una lástima que después de estar vivos nos degraden a estar bajo tierra.

-Este es el barrio de los muertos.

-Intentemos bajar Hina-chan!, tengo ganas de bajar a ver.

Aún así, no había ninguna bajada recurrente a las tumbas, creyó que era mejor quedarse donde estaban.

-Es genial ver esto, definitivamente, pero creo que ya Sasuke y Sakura deben estar muriéndose de la desesperación, ademas sabes que vamos media hora tarde para la casa de ella.

-Tienes razón Hina-chan-Hinata asintió como una niña pequeña, levantándose del "piso" y ayudó a levantar a Naruto.

-No se si bajar.

-Yo te cargo.

-No.

-¡Sí! ¡Te cargaré!- Naruto estaba por cargar a Hinata con efusividad.

-¡Basta Sasuke!

Naruto se debilitó de tal manera que volvió a pararse recto y vio a la calle con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Lo...Lo siento! Naruto, perdón, no fué mi intención.

-Si sí Hinata, tranquila.

-No, en serio, perdón, no se porque lo dije.

-Ok, no hay problema, de verdad-Naruto se sentó en el borde del muro, y saltó con agilidad de gato a la pavimento-Vamos Hina-chan, ya puedes bajar.

Hinata se sentó al borde igual que Naruto-Oh por Dios, yo peso mucho nos vamos a caer.

-No, tranquila.

-Haber-dijo Hinata intentando bajar, pero de nuevo se hecho para atrás dejando a Naruto con los brazos estirados.

-Tranquila, baja ya.

Hinata vislumbró entre las sombras a Sasuke, quien seguramente vendría para llamarlos, así que se lanzó con cuidado a los brazos de Naruto.

Los sintió fuertes, pero temblorosos, al final se dio cuenta de que quien venía no era Sasuke.

Comenzaron a caminar normal, hablaron un poco, cuando llegaron Sasuke y Sakura estaban a punto de besarse, Naruto silvó en tono de burla y los dos se separaron con la cara encendida por el sonrojo.

Hinata sonrió y vio como natural lo que ellos estaban a punto de hacer.

Fueron caminando hasta la casa de Sakura, hablando entre ellos, separándose cuando había melosidad, y pronto llegaron a su destino, verdaderamente todo había sido maravilloso, nunca había pensado reirse así, antes de llegar, Sasuke dijo que había esperado un poco mas de la fogata, y retó a Sakura quien con su ingenuidad aceptó automáticamente, pero después sonrió y obvió el hecho de que el anterior fin de semana llegaron igualmente tarde.

Naruto sonrió de manera zorruna al ver las tabernas y discotecas que habían en la plaza frente a la casa de Sakura -¿Si ves ahí? Antes era un buen lugar, ahora solo van personas...-hizo una cara de asco.

Hinata sonrió-¿De esas bien...?-e hizo el mismo gesto de Naruto, los dos rieron hasta llegar a la casa.

La madre de Sakura esperaba en la sala, al golpear la puerta no demoró en abrirla, tenía la bufanda tapando su boca, la gripa. Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta con una sonrisita nerviosa y asentía a todos los regaños de la madre de su novia, era extraño hacer eso, Hinata entró despidiéndose con una mirada de Naruto y a Sasuke le dio un besito robado en la mejilla, Sakura sin pensarlo miro feo a Hinata, era una posesiva.

-Bueno Doña, creo que lo mejor es entrar, se puede enfermar.

La madre miró despectivamente a Sasuke.

-Digo, se enfermará mas, no queremos eso.

Ella se tocó el puente de la nariz como para no cerrarles la puerta en la cara, pero finalmente la cerraron, después de eso caminaron y la madre de Sakura, entró a su habitación.

-¡Naruto!-su mirada era pícara-qué habrá pasado en el cementerio, ¡Hina-chan poco santa!

Hinata miró mal a Sakura, que tonto resultó entrar al cementerio, una de sus mejores experiencias, pero que le costaría mucho, ese día lo comprendió.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.Shinjitsu.**  
><strong>II<strong>

**H**inata vio el departamento nuevo recien amoblado que habia comprado su madre especialmente para la cercanía de su trabajo, pero lo que en realidad sentía Hinata era la cercanía con la casa de su amiga Sakura, tendría que cambiar de colegio, eso lo aceptaba, y tal vez de número fijo, inclusive de ropa pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaba a tres manzanas de la casa de la pelirrosa y justo enfrente a la de Sasuke, en uno de los mejores lugares de habitación en el pequeño pueblo donde vivían sus nuevos amigos, era increíblemente cercano a la ciudad, pero basicamente todos vivían encerrados en el pequeño pueblo de personas honestas.

-Hinata, por favor, deja de ver el balcón y ayudame a pagar al señor- su madre quien no paraba de hablar con su novio por el móvil le extendió la cartera a la pelinegra y Hinata contó completos el precio del departamento y después de cerrar amablemente al señor que vendió justo el segundo piso frente a la casa Uchiha, se fué a sentar a la cómoda que habia en el balcón, la vista era espectacular, eso no lo podía negar, estaba rodeada completamente por casitas pequeñas que parecían como de cuento pintorezco, Sasuke salió junto con su padre y vio el camión de mudanza mas dudoso que curioso, y su padre sonrió como todos los Uchiha lo hacían y caminó para empezar a ver con mejor perspectiva el recién construido edificio.  
>La madre de Hinata al fin colgó el movil y vió con una leve felicidad a su hija aburrida-Hina, que te parece este cambio.<p>

-Esta bien mamá, en especial porque estoy cerca a Sakura, y tu a su mamá y a mi nuevo papá.

La madre de ella sonrió de manera tierna, y tocó el mentón de la pelinegra sonriendo y agradeciendo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

-Te amo tanto Hina-chan.

-Y yo a ti mamá.

En cuanto su mamá entró a su nueva habitación corrió por un abrigo y bajó para conocer sola un poco mas el pueblo, no creía perderse, en el camino se encontró con Sasuke, quien con una miradita le dijo hola, y ella solo subía por las calles, y no sabía con certeza a donde ir, solo quería perderse una vez mas por las calles casi oscuras que tenía el pueblo, con un abrigo y una agenda que por casualidad encontró a la salida del departamento y un lápiz que había en el sillón, llegó lejos, ella lo sabía porque las estrellas se podían ver a la perfección, aún así, conseguía ver por la misma luna clara que acompañaba siempre el lugar, se sentó en un pequeño parque hecho en el rincón de un barrio que encontró casi en la montaña, el paisaje era sencillamente exquisito, pero la soledad era intensa, casi se sentía como Van Gogh.

-Solo hace falta que me corte la oreja.

-¿Decías algo?

Hinata soltó el lápiz confundida, con el corazón en la mano y su mirada grisásea muriendose frente a sus ojos.

-Lamento asustarte, no fue mi intención.

-¿Te he visto en alguna parte?-a Hinata le pareció encontrarse con Naruto, pero ahora que delineaba mejor sus rasgos no era él, y tenía los cabellos rojizos pero rubios al mismo tiempo y conservaba aún el mismo aire travieso e inquieto de los Uzumaki.

-Nunca, pues yo no te he visto-El muchacho se sento relajado como un gato en la banca-Tal vez conozcas a mi padre, Minato, dicen que tenemos la misma cara, pero mi cabello es diferente.

-Y tal vez un hermano.

-Hermana y hermano, sí.

-¿Hermano?

-Sí.

-¿Como se llama?

-Naruto.

Hinata sonrió con levedad -Entonces, sí lo son.

-¿Lo conoces a él?

-Claro, solo hable un poco con él, pero nada más.

-Mi hermanito, ya te debió haber dañado.

-¿Uh?

-Osea...¿Ustedes dos no...?

-¿No...?

-Pues, estuvieron...

-Estuvimos...

-¿Juntos...?

-Si. Si, por un rato no mas.

-Les cortaron el placer-dijo sonriente el chico. Pero aún así la inocencia de la chica le permitió devolverle una sonrisa inquietante y supuso que por el afán y la creciente presión de Sasuke y Sakura les cortaron el momento.

-Supongo que sí.

El chico exclamó algo, pero vió después la agenda de la chica, y un dibujo con petalos plateados y el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos en ella.

-Eres muy artística y por lo que veo, eres linda para hacer lo que haces.

-Soy un poco mala para esto, pero ya verás que...mejoraré-Hinata pensó de inmediato en su dibujo.

-No lo hagas, mejora con quien amas.

Hinata se sonrojó mirando los ojos del chico, ella pensó en Naruto, que tonta, aún así no entendía nada.

-Entonces, debo dejar el dibujo y empeñarme en buscar un novio?

-No dejar el dibujo, busca un novio que sepa valorarte y que no seas una chica de una noche para cualquier aparecido.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos levemente abiertos-¿A...a que te refieres con eso?

-Te ves tierna, no debes ser como a las que acostumbra Naruto.

-Pero si yo no fuí chica de una sola noche.

-Eso es lo que él les hace creer a esas pobres mujeres.

-¡Pero si no hize nada con él!

-Sí, claro.

-De verdad, solo conversamos porque el es un gran amigo de mi mejor amiga.

El chico miró entrecerradamente la casa iluminada con farola roja que había a su lado -Entonces, ¿Tú y él no tuvieron sexo esa noche?

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente mirando el suelo con estupor-No...no diga eso, yo nunca tendría algo con él, nunca lo he tenido y nunca lo tendré.

Él la miró con intensidad mientras tocaba sus mejillas sonrosadas-No eres de esas.

-No claro que no.

El ojiazul sonrió, y vió la libreta de nuevo, y susurró algo extraño.

-¿Porqué dice eso de Naruto?

El se recostó cómodo en la banca de nuevo y estiró sus brazos largos y abrazó después a Hinata y la juntó a él para susurrarle un "Siento que mi hermanito menor las use siempre para placer entero suyo y después las bote como un trapo sucio". Hinata sintió la confusión mas grande de su vida, el hombre más versátil y gentil que ella jamás hubiera conocido ¿De verdad era así?

-Tu mientes.

-No miento, o si no, pregunta a tu amiga, a quien quiera de este pueblo, saben que el es así.

-Es imposible.

-Todas lo dicen, hasta que se dan cuenta de que el lo es.

-Pero...-Hinata se tragó sus palabras, ¿Pero lo amo? que tonta mujer.

-No hay peros, por nada le dicen basurero.

-¿Uh?

-Se come toda la basura de este pueblo, las zorras, a las que su novio las acabó de dejar, pensé que eras una de esas.

-Nunca seré una de esas, y nunca seré basura-dijo con voz leve Hinata, sin su voz dulce que acostumbraba a llevar.

-Pero tienes que decirme, y no me lo nieges, a ti te gusta mi hermanito no.  
>Ella negó con la cabeza.<p>

-Ok, entonces no te importará que haga esto-El chico la cargó, se escuchó un gritillo y la agenda se cayó a la arena seca del terreno.

-¡Bajame! ¡Que me bajes ahora!

-No sin entrar a la casa, recuerda que estás lastimada.

-¡Que lastimada ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Estoy bien!

-Deja de suplicar, ya te estoy llevando a que te curen.  
>Hinata forcejeó pero aún así el fuerte y seguro agarre del Uzumaki -Al que por cierto aún no conocía ni el nombre- no la dejó huir. Entraron a la casa del farol rojo con vidriera de colores y abrió la puerta con llave, Hinata dejó de forcejear cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer suave que le hacía entender que esa no era la manera de cargar a una mujer.<p>

-Oh por Dios hijo, en mis tiempos se hacían casar las mujeres de otra forma.

-Calla Minato, viene a curarla de su pié roto.

El chico la condució hasta un lugar de la casa, subiendo las escaleras y abriendo súbitamente una puerta de una habitación inundada de metal pesado, él la bajó y Hinata vió la pasión encendida de una pareja en la cama. Naruto estaba sin nada de ropa y bajo él una jovencita pelimarrón que gemia sin parar, aunque por la musica solo podía oirse un pequeño maullido, como de gato, un maullido que quedó grabado en la cabeza de ella hasta el día de su muerte.  
>Él chico cerró la puerta y quitó a la chica del aparente shock en el que estaba, las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaron su rostro angelical hicieron que el corazón se le ablandara y la abrazó de la manera mas dulce que el pudo brindar jamás. Le calló los gemidos y la volvió a cargar, esta vez no como un saco de papas, si no mas bien con la delicadeza de una pareja de recién casados saliendo de la iglesia, esa vez la condujo a una habitación apartada de la bulla del metal pesado, un cuarto de lavado, y la sentó sobre la lavadora encendiendo la luz de la pequeña habitación y buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el corredor.<p>

-Te dije que no mentía-Él se arrodilló casi como cuando alguien le pide matrimonio a su pareja y le quito los converse negros con fresas rojas que llevaba la chica, el apretó los labios mientras enrollaba una venda delgada en su tobillo, Hinata sintió el mundo en sus pies literalmente, ¿Quien era él?

-¿Como te llamas?

-Kishiro, Kishiro Namikaze Uzumaki.

Hinata se sonrojó ante las muecas del chico, le habían enseñado que era infantil enamorarse del hombre que te decía palabras dulces.

-¿Y tu?

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

Kishiro casi rompe la venda cuando escucha su nombre, y frunció y desfrunció su ceño rápidamente, pero después regresó su dulce sonrisa que brilaba con el bombillo del lugar.

-Con que Hinata ¿eh?-Kishiro se levantó terminando su trabajo y la vió con ojos casi enamorados de mentira melodramática a la joven-Ya está listo, Hinata.

-No se si decirte grac...

-No tienes porqué agradecerme Hina-chan-Ella entonces captó la indirecta y le sonrió quebradamente al muchacho, lo detalló un poco más, tenía el cabello rubio pálido y unas especies de mechones rojizos claros por todo el cabello, sus ojos eran azules pero mas bien cielo con tonos blancos al rededor, y su piel era un poco mas blanca que la de Naruto.

-Tu cabello es así o lo pintas.

-Es así, desafortunadamente.

-¿Que? Es increíble.

El subió los hombros con despreocupación-Convinación extraodinaria de mamá Kushina y papá Minato.

Hinata sonrió ante la manera en como el mencionaba a sus padres.

-Bien Hinata, que te parece un buen té caliente para esta noche fría.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que se me hace tarde para llegar a casa, mamá debe estar enloquecida, no dije que salía.

El sonrió amable, muchas sonrisas pensó Hinata, aunque las de él eran tan dulces que seguramente si las seguía viendo le daría diabetes.

-Pero mamá no te dejará ir sin conocerte, te sentará en la sala, hablaran de nuestro futuro, de como se llamaran nuestros hijos, hasta conseguirán una...

-¡¿Que?

-Era broma, tal vez si te interrogará como me conociste-la sonrisa traviesa de el hizo florecer un nuevo sonrojo en la chica-Venga, no debe ser tan malo casarse conmigo-Kishiro tomó una pequeña cadena hecha de cristales azules con un pez minúsculo dorado y lo puso en el tobillo de Hinata que tenía la venda-Así no se verá tan...

Hinata se quedaba en silencio solo para memorizar cada uno de los gestos anonadados del chico, eran únicos, nunca vistos.

-No tengo palabras para decir que se te vea tan...

-Tal vez muy...masculino.

-Tal vez-el la recogió de nuevo como una niña pequeña y la cargó pero esta vez ella lo abrazaba por detrás mientras el sostenía sus piernas.

Bajaron con cuidado, entre risas y sonrisas, y sonrojos y golpes, hasta magia y desencanto hubo en el entorno de los dos. Kishiro se golpeó tres veces reptidas en el mismo lugar al bajar, no tenía cuidado, era demasiado despreocupado y estaba demasiado embelesado en las frases tímidas de la chica. Hasta que pudo bajar bien y sentarla en el sillón de rayas azul oscuro con dorado del lugar. El ojiazul fué a hablar con su padre y madre en la cocina, Hinata miraba admirada por la unión de la familia Uzumaki.

-Esta bien Kishiro, pero esto no puede volver a suceder, pobrecilla-la peliroja, de quien Hinata asumía había otorgado a Kishiro los rayos cobrizos de su cabello, entró en la sala y vio con cara casi maternal a Hinata, que se sentía minúscula y al padre de Naruto y Kishiro asomados como dos ratoncitos en la puerta.

-Bueno pues, Kishiro-kun, le estás haciendo honor a tu nombre, que chico con suerte.

-¿Uh?

-No es mi novia.

Ellos hicieron un largo -Ah- rotando la cabeza y viendo mal a Kishiro.

-No me digas que igual que Naruto Kishiro, eso está mal.

-No padre, ella es una recién conocido.

Kushina se sentó junto a Hinata mientras sus ojos marrones la veían dulces, ajaba su mirada curiosa y casi escapa de morirse de la impresión cuando vió el pequeño dije en el tobillo de la mujer.

-Madre mía.

-¿Que pasa?

-Mira Minato! Su tobillo, igual que a mí.

El hombre que tenía un delantal de cocina vió el tobillo vendado con el dije de pez que le había puesto Kishiro, quien vio sonrojado para otro lado simulando no entender nada. Y un gesto tierno con ojitos aguados del padre hicieron que Hinata se confundiera de inmediato.

-Mi hijo especial ya es todo un hombre.

-¿Uh?

-Oh mi querida-Kushina se lanzó a abrazarla como hace una madre a su hija recién encontrada.

-_Dios mío, que miedo-_Ella vio a Kishiro quien vio con rencor casi putrefacto a alguien que bajaba por las escaleras, su voz chillona inundó el lugar y todos se quedaron callados, Minato vio con severidad todo y Kushina se levantó febril de la silla.

-Oh Dios mío Naru-kun, necesito volver a...hacer la tarea de anatomía los dos de nuevo, salió tan bien.

-Supongo que si Rissa-chan, espero volver a verte, eres especial para mí.

A Hinata algo se le atoró en la garganta, se veía a ella misma en esa posición, que asco.

-Hasta luego Kushina-san!

-Hasta luego Rissa-san!-gritó la mujer amablemente.

Minato miró a Naruto y siguió de largo para la cocina de nuevo, suponía que las relaciones entre padre e hijo no iban muy bien que digamos.

-Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que el metal no lo cubre del todo.

-Lo siento, esta será la última vez que lo haga, bueno-El chico se carcajeó un poco-Por lo menos dejaré de hacerlo aquí-Naruto se fue a sentar y cuando vió la cara casi desinflada de la melancolía de Hinata-¡Hina-chan!

-Naruto-san.

El le vio su cara levemente seria que llevaba la mujer, y las frases secas que le musitaba únicamente a él.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Nada.

-De verdad Hina-chan, ¿Que ocurrió aquí?

-No ocurre nada.

Naruto vio su piel blanca palidecer un poco mas a cada respuesta, y vio con el ceño levemente fruncido a su hermano mayor que seguía parado frente a la chica.

-Naru-kun, ven a sentarte a la mesa por favor-la voz cantarina de su madre saliendo de la cocina cortó la tensión del aire y Naruto se levantó aún con el ceño fruncido viendo hasta con ojos de demonio a su hermano.

-Ya va má.

-Tu tambien Hina-chan, hay para todo el mundo.

-Sin exagerar, se me fué casi toda la libra de arroz-ése fué Minato, que ya estaba sentado perfectamente en la mesa, era increíble lo que estaban diciendo.

-Ok-Kishiro suspiró y cargó a Hinata como lo hizo la otra vez, como cuando la pareja sale de la iglesia, y "por accidente" le puso el tobillo con el dije de pez en la cara a Naruto, quien miró confundido y rojo de furia a Kishiro, su mandíbula estaba tensionada y juró ver que sus puños estaban contraídos.

-Mamá, creo que se me quitó el apetito.

-Pero, Naru-kun, es tu comida favorita.

-Yo como después, tranquila.

Kishiro veía victorioso a el chico que subía las escaleras, y sentó educadamente a la chica en un asiento de la mesa.

Ella nunca había cenado de esa manera, entre risas y encantos, con bromas de Kshiro y su padre, y sonrisas angelicales de su madre, eran una familia perfecta, llena de risas y magia que no paraba para nada. Naruto pasó por el comedor y la sala y salió de la casa tirando la puerta de una manera extruendosa, y pronto se escuchó la motocicleta que le pertenecía encenderse.

-Ya se enojó.

-Déjenlo, quiere irse para donde su amor.

-¿A donde?

-Se llama Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Hinata sonrió, no sabía si era porque en tiempo récord lo había superado o porque su suposición era cierta.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Kishiro sonrió, el lo supuso.

-Es genial tenerte aquí Hina-chan.

-Es genial conocerte a ti Kishiro-san.

El reloj marcaban las 8 en punto, y la familia se encontraba aún llorando pero de la risa, eran geniales, eso no lo podía negar.

-Bien Hina-chan, creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa.

-Eso me estaba diciendo- Hinata se levantó pero Kishiro la sentó de un jalón de brazo, y la recogió de nuevo.

Los padres del chico se levantaron con sus sonrisas a ojos cerrado que llevaban casi siempre y los llevaron al auto de la familia que se encontraba en la cochera de la casa, Kishiro tomó las llaves de un especie de muñeco indú que tenía uno de sus dedos extendidos, la sentó en el asiento de copiloto y el se sentó junto a ella.

-Lamento haberte demorado tanto.

-No, no creo que fue un dia genial

-¿Y tu madre?

-Debe estar que se muere, pero ella no me dice nada, sabe que este cambio debió afectarme algo.

-¿Cambio?

-Tiene novio y se cambió de casa.

El hizo el entendido, y poco a poco con un rock suave en sonido bajo fueron bajando a la plaza principal y la dejó después en el edificio nuevo a tres manzanas que había ahí.

-Esta bien, no hay necesidad de cargarme de nuevo.

-No lo hiba a hacer, y por favor, ponte como collar ese dije que te dí.

-Oye por cierto, ¿Qué es esto?

-Es un dije de defensa, es tradición de mi familia-el chico la miró severo, mientras apretaba fuerte el timón del auto.

-¿De defensa?

-Algo como un...un-Kishiro se sonrojó-...yo te defenderé.

Hinata sonrió como tonta, y un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas-¿De qué Kishiro-san?

-De todo, tal vez hasta de mí.

-Pero si tu...

-A veces puedo ser idiota Hina-chan-dijo triste el chico-Créeme, lo soy.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le dije lo que sentía, a una chica, pero, la perdí, por siempre porque ahora ella está con mi mejor amigo.

Hinata dio por terminada la charla cuando se quitó el dije y lo puso en su cuello, claro, con ayuda del chico.

-¿Sabes quien es?

-No.

-Sakura.

Hinata no paraba de recibir sorpresas en ese día, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las declaraciones de su amiga, porque era increíble como los hombres la codiciaban.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y tú aún sientes algo por ella?

-No, claro que no, ella es del pasado.

-Eso creí con Naruto.

-Pero yo soy diferente, ella es del pasado.

-Sasuke es tu mejor amigo.

El asintió, hiban a la misma clase juntos, en el colegio del pueblo.

-Tal vez yo entre al San Juan de Soan.

-¿Ah sí?- el chico sonrió con pulcritud, mirándola hasta con sorpresa-¿A que nivel?

-Décimo.

Kishiro miró un poco mal ante la respuesta.

-Oh por favor.

-¿Malo?

-Ahí está Naruto.

Hinata miró por la ventana y vió a Sasuke entrar a la casa.

-Oh pues, sé ahora como es, así que no te molestes por estas cosas.

-Pues bien, pasa bonita noche linda.

Hinata se sonrojo cuando Kishiro se acercó a ella para darle un beso, se miraron a los ojos, ella sintió el aliento tibio de el chocar contra su mejilla y tal vez un beso de boca imaginario surgió en su cabeza, pero aun así, la lentitud en que transcurrió el fugaz beso en la mejilla de cierto modo la desilusionó, era increíble pensar en otra forma.

-Hasta luego-Hinata abrió la puerta y caminó a la puerta del edificio, abrió la puerta de la calle que estaba siempre abierta y después de escuchar como el auto encendia escuchó un grito con su nombre, la pelinegra dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke correr hacia ella, la saludó con su miradita y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu madre te fue a buscar niña traviesa.

-Sólo escape un rato del pueblo, pero nada anormal.

-¡¿Esca...Escapaste?

-Pues a caminar Sasuke, a caminar.

El sonrió de esa manera tan espléndida que rompía corazones.

-¿Puedo seguir? Quiero conocer este edificio.

-Claro, claro, adelante.

Los dos caminaron mientras Sasuke preguntaba sobre qué había hecho en esa tarde, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo apartamento del segundo piso que abrió con una llave escondida en una planta junto a la puerta.

-Es la llave secreta.

Hinata sonrió ante el misterio con que lo mencionó, las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en completo silencio, por tanto no había nadie.

-Entra, esta es tu casa.

-Oh vaya, ya vivimos juntos.

Hinata volvió a sonreír, e hizo pasar a Sasuke al departamento, el chico admiró todo como un gato pequeño en un nuevo hogar y después de que Hinata se sentara en su sillón favorito con vista a la casa de Sasuke, el se sentó a su lado como un niño atento a ver lo mismo que a ella, en un silencio en medio de la oscuridad, como si el silencio hablara por ellos, y no era aburrido, era increíble, solo eso les bastaba.

-Oye, ¿te parece si me tocas violín en la oscuridad?-Ella se levantó y entró a su nuevo habitación buscando a oscuras su violín, lo encontró en una caja aún sin desempacar y lo llevo a la sala, lo desempacó y se paró frente a el enorme balcón entero de vidrio panorámico dándole la espalda a el horizonte y viendo casi fijamente la negra mirada de Sasuke, comenzó a tocar una pequeña fracción de "La sonata del diablo", era pasión, el viento le revolvía los cabellos negros largos, Sasuke se embelesó en los movimientos alocados del vaivén del arco.

-Tenshi-susurró Sasuke, era un ángel con su lado demoníaco.

El violín frenó, y ella se volvió a sentar a su lado, dejando el violín y el arco debajo del sillón, el silencio se consumió con comentarios y frases, y muchas cosas que ella comprendió como halagos, no supo cuando Sasuke se había parado a sintonizar una radio local, tenía salsa cubana muy suave, era increíble como sonaba.

-La vida Hina-chan, es como la salsa, como sus letras, arrebolada pero dulce.

Ella asintió traviesa al ver el aparente estado de embriaguez imaginado que tenía él.

-Oye, tienes brandy y no me dices-Sasuke se volvió a levantar del sillón y trajo la botella que había sobre el equipo de sonido puesto ahí misteriosamente.

-No bebo Sasuke-kun.

-Oh vamos, tu primera vez y no eres capaz de probar-Sasuke entró después a la cocina, que quedaba supremamente cerca de la sala, regresó con dos copas especiales, y vertió estupendamente como un bartender profesional el brandy, uno lo puso en el suelo y el otro lo condujo a los labios rojos de Hinata-Toma-Sasuke empujó el líquido marrón transparente hacia la garganta virginal de la chica. Ella casi vomita pero tragó todo de manera obediente-¿Ves? No es tan malo.

-Sí lo está-vio como el lo tomó todo el vaso de un solo trago el vaso, y con tanta naturalidad que provocó estupor en Hinata, las mejillas de porcelana de Sasuke se tornaron rojizas y el aliento con olor a brandy, su sonrisa era tonta, algo andaba mal.

La noche pasó, con risas fuertes y una botella completa de brandy en el sillón, tal vez un beso cautivo en el borde de los labios de cada uno, Hinata estaba completamente borracha, y que decir de Sasuke, quien se había tomado la mayoría de contenido de la botella, y Hinata con apenas seis vasos ya estaba peor que un alcohólico con disponibilidad de veinticuatro horas a una botella infinita de vodka.

-Ya...ya no puedo mas-dijo Hinata con la lengua atorada.

-Sí, sí puedes-Sasuke se fué tambaleante a la cocina a sacar una botella de vinotinto que había, lo descorchó como es debido y lo trajo de nuevo a los dos, el aire de risas y salsa cubana, y el olor de brandy y vino fueron algo que no olvidaría nunca, tomaron normalmente el vino, que les resultó demasiado suave a lo que había sido el brandy.

Hinata se levantó como pudo en medio de risas inútiles y vio la puerta y el suelo moverse, un terremoto, pensó ella, pero aún así se cayó en el suelo porque se enredó con la alfombra de el comedor y quedó cubierta de ella, Sasuke se levantó, esta vez parecía alguien a quien se le hubiera amarrado los dos tobillos con un lazo y cayó de lleno sobre Hinata, Hinata quedó un poco sin aire, pero la risa los pudo y volvió el encanto de todo, en especial por la extraña posición en que habían quedado, ella con las piernas abiertas y sobre ella Sasuke quien con su capul hacía cosquillas a la mujer, Sasuke tampoco paraba de reir.

La puerta se abrió de repente y alguien encendió la luz del comedor y el departamento se iluminó, su madre se sorprendió ante la escena que veía y una chica pelirosa se le aguaron los ojos. Aún así, la risa no paraba, y Sasuke tomaba todo tan poco en serio, inclusive había olvidado quien era ella para él.

Sasuke y Hinata no podían parar de reir, basicamente cuando la madre de Hinata arrancó al llanto y la pelirrosa quedó seria, como un témpano de hielo y musitó un simple "Ok" como de despedida, Hinata ya miró todo con mas seriedad, pero no tan exageradamente, si no mas bien que intentó levantarse pero el pelinregro que aún se carcajeaba por la caída y las caras malentendidas de las dos mujeres que habían acabado de entrar no le permitían mover mas sus adormilados brazos.  
>-Que les vaya bien-esa fue Sakura, que dio la vuelta como si nada, con cada paso que daba parecía desarmarse, con cada paso todo se le derrumbaba, lloraría, pero ella no quería.<br>La madre de Hinata volvió a cerrar la puerta y salió a la calle, tal vez para verse con su novio, tal vez para llorar t preguntarse cuál fué su error.  
>-Ya...Sasuke-kun-dijo entre risas Hinata, quien vio como Sasuke se hizo a un lado para poder reirse con más libertad, el también se torno serio, de un momento para otro, al Uchiha le pareció que había visto en medio de la risa a su novia, pero aún así todo se lo atribuyó al alcohol.<br>-Dios Hinata, estoy...estoy mal.  
>Hinata de nuevo empezó a reirse, por consiguiente Sasuke, eran unos idiotas sentados en el piso con música cubana de fondo. Con disponibilidad tal vez de unas cervezas más que habían sin terminar en el refrigerador.<br>-¿Qué...qué crees que no...no me dí cuenta?-Hinata se tomaba el estómago de la risa.  
>-Tú tambien lo estás-Sasuke tampoco podía parar de reir, hasta que se atrancó con un poco de saliva y mas bien causó que Hinata se preocupara.<br>-¿Estas bien?-Hinata paró de reir un poco y mas bien se paró del suelo para ayudar a Sasuke.  
>-Sí-él se levantó, y se recostó en el hombro de la muchacha-Tengo sueño.<br>-Debemos dormir juntitos los dos!-ellos lanzaron la carcajada de nuevo, hiban caminando a la habitación de ella en medio de risas, madre bendita, se acostaron sobre la espaciosa cama de la chica, y aún sin cambiarse y quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño, confuso en la mañana pero lleno de risas y tal vez hasta de dolores.


	3. Chapter 3

**.Asa no kaze.**

**II**

Le dolía la cabeza, vaya que le dolía, era increíble como el mundo te podía dar confusiones y hasta desilusiones en menos de un día, que ocurría, ella sentía algo casi encima de sí, algo que estaba tibio, era carnoso pero huesudo a la vez, era perfecto para abrazar, así que se dio la vuelta y abrazó un poco más a lo que sentía, hasta que esto se movió, ella abrió sus ojos rojos para ver que era, tal vez su madre.

-¿Mami?

-No, no mamá, tu papi.

Ella pronunció una frase que le dio por entendido que sí, hasta que pensó que su padre no existía, gritó, gritó y se lanzó fuera de la cama y pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma en la oscuridad, con sus cabellos negrizos y su mirada penetrante desde el rincón de su cama.

-¿Algo ocurre Hina-chan?

-¿Sa...sasuke?

El asintió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Dios, que pensaba de la vida durmiendo con el novio de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?

-No recuerdo, entramos a la habitación, y ya.

-Dios, que tal...

-No.

-Uno no sabe

-Claro que no.

-Y eres el novio de mi amiga.

-Si, pero no hicimos nada que uno no debe hacer.

-Dios, ¿qué?

-Pues te diré que si hubieramos hecho algo, por lo menos te recordaría.

-¿Uh?

-Pues...-el no le vio caso a explicarle a ella, era como una bebé-Nada, no hicimos nada.

-Voy a ver a mi mamá.

-¿Que horas son?

-Las seis, seis y media.

-Dios, amaneció y yo aquí.

-Tu abuela-dijo Hinata conmocionada, ella sabia por palabras como era, era como la madre más posesiva que había criado a un chico en la tierra, madre del cielo, de aseguro la mataba.

-Empieza a preocuparte.

-Y que crees que estoy haciendo.

-Pues no sé, tal vez pensar...en Naruto-la mirada era pícara.

-Por favor, me duele la cabeza no me hagas dar ganas de vomitar.

-El es un buen chico, o bueno, eso creo.

Hinata rió con sarcasmo, buen chico, claro.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a tu madre, tomo una ducha, me haces el desayuno y me voy.

-¿Qué mas quiere el hombre? ¿Un masajito con piedras calientes.

-Si no es mucho pedir-Hinata lo golpeó mientras se acomodaba la falda de volantes negros que había usado el día anterior, y su camisón violeta de velos estaba arrugada salvajemente.

-Bien, solo necesito buscar a tu madre, tal vez haya malpensado esto.

Ella asintió obediente, y los dos buscaron por la casa hasta que la encontraron en la cocina despierta picando algo, tal vez fruta o vegetales.

-¿Mamá?

Ella la ignoró y vertió leche en lo que había acabado de picar, tenía la cara seria, estaba terriblemente enojada.

-¿Má?

-Señor Uchiha, su móvil sonó toda la noche, a mi no me dejó dormir, igual que usted a mi hija.

Hinata entrefrunció el ceño con cara de sorpresa, su madre si había malinterpretado las cosas.

-Disculpe señora Hyuuga, pero lo que ocurrió aqui es que...

-¡¿Que le quitó lo más preciado a mi niña? ¡¿Eso descarado?

-Dios ¡no!, lo único que pasó fue que nos tomamos un poco de brandy por jugar y...

-¡Y tras de eso alcohólico!

-Escúcheme por favor.

-¿Lo mismo que le dirán a la pobre Sakura después de ver su espectáculo de risas y...-ella se tragó las palabras, se le atoraron por las lágrimas que le ardían en los ojos, de inmediato miró hacia arriba.

-Lo que ocurrió fue que Hinata fue a dar un paseo por ahí.

-¿Por ahí? ¡Sabes cuan peligroso es este pueblo!

-Pero mam...

-Déjela crecer.

-¿Y usted quién se cree? ¡Tras de que nos hace esto viene a hablar!

-Por favor madre, escúchalo.

-Como decía, ella salió a caminar a tomar aire porque la mudanza la tenía un poco cansada-él sabía que ese era un punto fuerte para la mamá-y por eso se fué sin decir nada, además regresó poco después de que usted se fuera a buscarla-la madre vio a Hinata con cara de comprensión combinada con vergüenza-después de que ella regresara al edificio, la encontré a punto de entrar, entonces le dije que si podía entrar...

Sasuke hablaba con su mirada seria, convincente obviamente para Hinata y para su madre, él cambiaba algunas partes para que la chica no resultara tan seriamente regañada.

Hinata aún así se escapaba de morir de sueño, su madre iba a inscribirla en su nuevo colegio, que mágicamente quedaba a apenas cinco manzanas de su departamento, y por eso se había levantado ese día más temprano.

-Esta bien, lamento haber creído lo que no era.

-Sí, digo, ahora el problema es con Sakura.

Hinata sonrió, ya se imaginaba, hasta le hiba a tirar la vajilla de la cocina en los pies a Sasuke, la conocía, tenía un leve temperamento fuerte, era una vil mentira, solo los gritaría, y ya no les hablaría por casi una semana, y después pediría perdón por no entender que son incapaces de eso.

-Hina-chan, ¡nos vamos!

-¿Uh? ¿A donde?

-Donde mi abuela.

-Estás loco-Hinata se le cerraban los ojos, por eso hablaba de cierta manera en un tono mas suave que de costumbre.

-No lo estoy, hay que decirle que dormí en tu casa y que fué porque se me hizo tarde.

-Ok, ok-Hinata se acomodó bien los converse negros puesto que había dormido con ellos y tenía los pies entumecidos-Pero si me haces meter en más problemas, olvídate de mi rostro.

El sonrió, su sonrisa, igual o aun más perfecta con la luz azul de la mañana brilló con travesura, ellos bajaron y caminaron por las calles hablando de qué exactamente había ocurrido la anterior noche, se rieron, como si aún tuvieran algo de alcohol en su sangre y notaron que tenían el dolor de cabeza mas grande de todo el mundo.

Sasuke golpeó la puerta frotándose las manos en los hombros, estaban bien cubiertos -Bueno, Hinata no tanto- así que se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso en los hombros.

Hinata se sonrojó y miró el piso supuestamente fuerte, sabía que ese gesto la había matado-¡Que caballero!-ella trató de decirlo de manera sarcástica, y parece que resultó de manera efectiva porque el realizó un pequeño monosílabo.

-Pues dámela si no la quieres, muero de sueño y de frío.

-No, huele bien-los dos lanzaron carcajadas.

-Huele a mí, tal vez a tí.

-Demasiada cercaní...-abrieron la puerta, ella se quito rápida el abrigo, no quería más malentendidos-Ok Sasu-chan, genial conocerte, bye.

-¿Co...conocerte?-Esa fue la abuela, Dios, hablando de malpensar...

-Digo, yo...esto...-Hinata parecía morirse, tras de hacer lo que hizo, había resultado seriamente en graves problemas con la abuela de él. La mujer salió y trató de mirar a todos de manera dulce, lo único que salió fue una mirada de "Tú jovencito estas en problemas y tú jovencita estas en problemas"

-Sasuke Uchiha, a tu habitación-Sasuke siguió de largo pero se quedó detrás de la abuela haciéndole gestos con la cara y las manos a Hinata, diciéndole con un especie de mal idioma recién inventado que le dijo "Vete y no la mires nunca más, pero mirame a mi".

-Buena mañana-acto seguido, la abuela le cerró casi la puerta en la cara, y aún así Hinata no podía moverse de el lugar de donde estaba, caminó unas cuantas manzanas más abajo y se encontró en el parque principal frente a la casa de su amiga, Sakura.

Se sentó en el parque solitario, por donde sólo pasaban los transeúntes que iban a tomar un autobús para la ciudad, y se sentó en un especie de muro de concremento en donde se recogió las rodillas y esperó a que la madre de Sakura saliera de trabajar, intentaría decirle con la mente que no la viera, pero finalmente necesitaba hablar con urgencia con su mejor amiga, en ese lapso de tiempo, se recostó un par de veces sobre el abrigo que le había prestado Sasuke, y que a fin de cuentas no le entregó, pensó bien, nunca había pensado mejor las cosas, trató de descifrar que sentía por Sasuke, lo analizó, ella se incomodaba cuando le daba besos a Sakura, no por celos ni envidia, si no mas bien por simple incomodidad de que Sakura y él osaran hacer eso en frente a ellos, tal vez cuando hacía algunos gestos le parecía ser un príncipe de cuentos, pero se inculcaba que en ese pueblo tal vez toda la población lo creía al igual que ella, porque debía admitirlo, él era guapo. Y por último, sus sonrisas, tal vez cosas confusas que le ocurrían, que le hacían gritar su nombre a las personas que no eran él, ella no sentía algo por el, de eso estaba completamente segura, aún así era algo completamente inconsciente que lograba que ella se confundiera con lo que sentía.

-Rayos, es el novio de tu amiga y crees que en el fondo te gusta-Hinata susurró mientras veía como el sol tomaba un poco mas de fuerza, y aunque el dolor de cabeza y el sueño perduraban en ella, siguió ahí sentada viendo las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, tal vez viendo las cosas que le sucedían a ella misma, a su cabeza vinieron imágenes de Kishiro, de inmediato tocó el dije de pez que le había obsequiado, estaba tibio, como su aliento y dorado como su cabello, ella sonrió con levedad, aunque después frunció un poco el ceño, el cabello dorado que le pertenecía también a Naruto. Miró más allá de las colinas, por donde vivían los Uzumaki y escuchó de nuevo el maullido de la chica, y a Black Sabbath en el aire, y sus lagrimas, que casi las sentía en sus mejillas, un momento, eran lagrimas de verdad-_No quieres ser basura, no lo eres, no lo serás-_sus pensamientos le brindaban cierta calma, de querer regresar y reirse con Naruto pero la razón le decía que no, ella no quería, ella no fue especial, el en medio de su maldad y perversión quería tener algo mas con ella-_O tal vez no._

_-_¡Hinata! ¡Dios usted que hace ahí sentada señorita!

-Ma...mamá.

Su madre se acercaba con una cara de melancolía fúrica, tal vez la habían castigado, eso era seguro.

-Usted que hace aquí, que pasó con Sasuke.

-El decidió ir a comprar algo a el supermercado, para comer.

-¿Y regresa?

Hinata subió los hombros como gesto de que no sabía si el regresaría.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a inscrbirte?

-Esta bien-Hinata se lanzó desde el muro de cemento donde estaba sentada y acompañó a su madre mientras conversaban sobre que habían hecho el día anterior, su madre le contó que de verdad estaba enormemente asustada por lo que pensó que había pasado entre Sasuke y ella, pero ella de nuevo insistió que ella de ninguna manera haría eso con él.

-Mira, creo que hoy hay ensayo de despedida de último año-La pelinegra vio la entrada, habían estudiantes con el uniforme de la institución pero no sabían con certeza si ese enorme grupo era de todos los de último año.

Hinata suspiró, se iba a encontrar con Kishiro, su madre se alejó para entrar a la institución y la chica la siguió obediente, en el camino alguien le tomó de la mano, su corazón latió con fuerza, quería encontrarse con los mechones rojizos de Kishiro.

-¡Hina-chan!

Pero la vida era cruel, ella lo sabía.

-Naru...Naruto-san.

Naruto la abrazó con efusividad mientras ella intentó rastrear inconscientemente algún olor además del de el chico, con sutileza puso su nariz en su hombro y percibió un perfume dulzón, casi pegajoso que hizo que Hinata se separara automáticamente de él, maldito basurero.

-¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-Nunca lo estuve-aún así el vacío de sus ojos al mirarlo y sus enormes ganas de darle una cachetada y de gritarle sus verdades al muchacho, hizo que el le mirara dudoso pero una sonrisa dulce, aunque forzada salió de los labios carmesí de la chica, logró convencer al rubio de que ella no se encontraba enojada con él.

-Es que, oye un momento, ¿Porqué...-y su mirada se lanzó buscando el dije en su tobillo pero lo encontró en su delicado pecho,

el frunció el ceño como lo hacía él y solamente él sonrió de manera casi amarga, el ya sabia la razón-Imagino que...conociste a Kishiro.

Ella asintió de manera sutil mientras lo buscaba con la mirada con leves tonos de desesperación, Naruto casi lo comprende, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo a la chica, los hombres se la comían con la mirada.

-Naruto, siempre llevándote lo mejor-gritó alguno a lo lejos. Hinata se sonrojó, no de vergüenza porque no captó que quería decir la frase, si no mas bien se sonrojo de rabia, porque ella sabía que ellos no podían tener lo que el rubio sí.

Él sonrió de manera efusiva y abrazó por la espalda a la chica, todas las chicas, que en su mayoría hacían pompas con goma de mascar, blanquearon los ojos por ver a la aparente pareja y siguieron con sus parloteos y taconazos de prostitutas gratuitas, y una que otra trató de correrse más allá el escote de sus camisas del instituto. Naruto se acercó un poco al odido blanquecino de la chica y respiró un poco el olor casi ácido y dulce que siempre llevaba con sigo, tal vez ella olía dulce, y se aplicaba algún perfume ácido.

-Eres la envidia de todas-le susurró, y su voz se volvió de nuevo serena como aquella noche en el cementerio-Y yo soy la envidia de todos.

Ella asintió, estaba demasiado cerca a él, Dios, sentía que le haría algo.

-Naruto, no creo que sea correcto que estés tan cerca de la señorita.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos, era la voz familiar y ronca de Kishiro. Naruto dio la vuelta como un poseído demoníaco y lo vio con ojos casi retadores, y la apretó un poco mas de la cintura contra él.

-Ella quiere.

-¿Hina-chan, tu quieres?

Hinata vio el suelo, sí quería, pero no, aún así se quedó en silencio mordisqueándose su labio inferior tratando de aguantar el llanto.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Déjala, es obvio que quiere.

-Claro que no.

Sin darse cuenta Hinata se soltó del agarre de Naruto y a lo lejos vio formarse un especie de círculo en torno a los dos, que se veían cara a cara con un auténtico y puro rencor, ella sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro, giró, no quería más sorpresas, era Sasuke, quien regresó recién bañado y con ropa distinta.

-¿Todavía no te has cambiado de ropa?-preguntó algo asombrado el pelinegro, quien se fijó mas en la conversación con Hinata que en la aglomeración de estudiantes que había en torno a algo.

Ella negó y mas bien señaló a el ojo de la multitud, ahí estaban, a punto de arrancarse las orejas de un mordisco, Kishiro y Naruto.

-¡Dios!-Sasuke corrió por entre el alumnado y se encontró deteniendo una pelea entre hermanos, algo que no hubo de pasar cuando fue la era de Sakura, y que estaba a punto de ocurrir en la era Hinata.

Hinata se sintió de cierta manera gigantescamente culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo con la vida de todos la que la estaban empezando a rodear, era distinta, como un caos que llevaba consigo donde fuera, separaciones, divorcios, hubo una vez que le dijeron que aunque fuera callada, con la mirada decía las verdades de todo.

Kishiro, quien tenía un aspecto salvaje y sexi, uno de los más populares del instituto junto con Sasuke y Naruto, logró salir de el especie de ring y entró en el instituto. Naruto cambio su aspecto casi rosáceo de la furia y sale tambien pero quedándose con su grupo de amigos quienes le miraron con algo de intriga del porqué de la nueva disputa entre ellos dos, el sonrió y abrazó como todo un profesional que frecuenta burdeles a una chica rubia de ojos pardos, era obvio que era una regalada, los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, sostén de un color llamativo que se veía a metros y la falda diez dedos por encima de la rodilla. Hinata quien se le comprimió el corazón vio de nuevo a Sasuke, tenía la sonrisa mas apagada, el también había pasado cuatro meses anteriores esa misma situación, solo que no con tanta violencia con que se había tornado esa vez.

-Ya te gruaduas-dijo Hinata mientras entraba junto con el resto de compañeros de él, Sasuke quien tenía su celular enviando mensajes de texto le asintió algo distraído, suspiró un poco y prefirió quedarse paralizado en la entrada secundaria a la institución.

-Hina...mira, tu sabes que me caes bien y todo, pero...creo que...

-...Esto está afectando la relación tuya y con Sakura, así que...

-...Es mejor que, dejemos esto hasta aquí.

-¿Me alejo de tí?

Él negó con la cabeza -Nadie mencionó alejarnos, si no parar esto.

-¿Parar qué?

-Lo que tenemos.

-¿Uh?

Sasuke sonrió a manera de media luna, y se acercó a ella en silencio, como un gato callado y le dio un besito minúsculo en la frente.

-Sakura dice que tenga cuidado con mi mejor amiga.

Hinata vio como entraba a la institución y ella quedó sola, con el viento de madrugada, un beso de despedida, una noche de risas, tal vez el día mas extraño en toda su existencia, aunque de eso no estaba segura, tenía mejor amigo, que a su vez tenía su novia que era su mejor amiga, era confuso, pero ahí estaban, o bueno, estaba.

-Hina-chan-

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

-Hina-chan-

Hinata levantó la mirada, era el rubio, quien había salido del auditorio de el instituto, ella se fijo que tras él venía una chica, una chica rubia que también era una zorra.

-Naruto...

-Ino-chan, lamento dejarte ir-Naruto le miró con su cara de galán-Pero ahora necesito hablar algo importante con ella.

Ella asintió como siempre lo hacía, así que salieron juntos del lugar y caminaron en dirección a el edificio de Hinata, estaban en silencio, había sido un tropiezo completo lo que estaban haciendo, escapar del ensayo de despedida y ella, sin bañarse, misma ropa de ayer, un poco de olor cítrico de alcohol, y su dolor dulzón combinada con el olor de la chaqueta masculina de Sasuke, era estrictamente horrible el ambiente, con la brisa de mañana.

-¿Puedes esperar a que tome una ducha?

El sonrió de manera zorruna, y después asintió. Llegaron a las afueras de el departamento, donde Hinata hizo esperar al chico mientras buscaba la llave en la planta de siempre, Naruto se recostó en la pared mientras tenía sus manos escondidas en las bolsas de sus jeans desgastados, al fin pudieron entrar, Naruto quien tomó con confianza todo se sentó en el sillón a brazos extendidos y encendió la televisión.

Hinata sonrió, era un estúpido.

-No me demoro mucho.

-Bien, yo veo televisión.

Hinata corrió hacia su habitación y arregló un poco el cubrecama, había dormido con Sasuke sin ponerse encima ni una sola cobija, ella sonrió al mismo tiempo de que se sintió mal, se dieron calor mutuo. Tomó una toalla de su armario y entró al baño privado que tenía su habitación, en la ducha, procuró no demorarse mucho, pero los pensamientos que tuvo le hicieron llorar un poco en silencio, ¿Porqué la pelea entre Kishiro y Naruto? ¿Qué rayos, acaso la peleaban o era por sus caprichos?. Al final, despues de quitarse todas las ideas malas de la cabeza y le quitó el tapón metálico a la tina para que el agua se marchara, ella salió y buscó la ropa que comúnmente usaría, pero no halló nada más si no un jean y una camiseta de Guns 'N Roses que le quedaba gigante, y que se puso con un pequeño cinturón fino.

Se encontró con un Naruto con los párpados cerrados y el televisor apagado, de aseguro se había quedado dormido por esperar.

-Hina, eres una metalera sexi.

Ella se carcajeó un poco y se sentó a su lado-¿Está cansado?

-Sólo un poco tensionado.

Ella comprendió todo, digo, porque maldición le gustaba ese tonto quese acostaba hasta con la aparecida llegada ayer.

-Entiendo, ¿Que...que necesitabas decirme?

Naruto abrió los párpados, y la miró con seriedad mientras la tomaba del cuello y le quitaba el dije de pez de Kishiro.

-Kishiro te lo dio, ¿No?

-Sí.

El tragó en seco, era difícil de creer.

-¿Que hacías en mi casa aquel día?

-Llegué a tu barrio por accidente, y empecé a hablar con Kishiro-kun.

-¿Él si es -kun no?

Ella asintió mientras escuchaba una mala palabra de Naruto.

-Él es un idiota, él va diciendo cosas de mí que no son ciertas.

-¿Qué va diciendo?

-Que...soy uno de esos que se acuesta con todos.

Hinata escapaba de morir de rabia con Naruto, pero se permaneció tranquila ante la vil mentira de el ojiazul, era un mentiroso.

-¿Y lo eres?

-¡No!...Claro que no Hina-chan-Naruto le tomó la mejilla, como lo hizo el día anterior Kishiro, cuando le dijo que no era una de esas-Si yo tengo a alguien en mi cabeza, eso no sucede.

-Entonces...Lo eres.

-Que no-dijo Naruto mientras hacía un mohín con la cara y sus manos-Eso es mentira, él es quien es así.

Hinata se levantó de golpe, tonta si le creía, ella había visto con sus propios ojos como Naruto se acostaba con una cualquiera.

Naruto se levantó y le tomo dulcemente la mano, algo así como para hacerla sentir especial, era impactante como las engañaba, a todas, absolutamente a todas.

-¿Puedes ser capaz de mentir hasta de tu propio hermano, y todavía...mentir sobre como eres para tratar de cubrir todo?

-Hinata, yo no estoy mintiendo.

-Sí, sí lo haces.

-Te lo juro, yo no soy uno de esos...

-Te ví-Hinata quitó su mano de la suya, la rabia la volvió a consumir y hubo un silencio que rayaba a solemne-...Te acostabas con una...de esas.-Ella se sonrojó, recordando la escena, el maullido en su cabeza, Black Sabbath en el aire, y un leve traqueteo en la cama.

El terminó de liberar el agarre dulce que tenía atrapada la mano de Hinata, con una leve sorpresividad en sus ojos azules profundos. Él trató de cubrir una mentira con una más grande, y fué descubierto desde el principio.

-No miento con lo de Kishiro, él te usa.

Ella negó casi con desesperación en sus movimientos de cabeza.

-El te usa, yo me enamoré de Sakura, y él la enamoró también a ella, y...

El silencio volvió a reinar el aire, y ella comprendió de que él que estaba en frente a ella, era el hombre de su vida, perfecto pero, al mismo tiempo no, y como un impulso casi irracional de dejarse perder en su mirada dislocada, y lo tomo un poco mas del brazo, y junto sus alientos por un rato.

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados y atrapó con sus manos la cintura de Hinata, sus miradas veían respectivamente sus labios y sus alientos se chocaban creando remolinos de confusión, ella quería, y lo hizo, pero se detuvo, y los rozó mientras el trataba con desesperación profundizar el beso, pero ella no se dejaba hasta que se alejaron, ella con sus mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo y el con su respiración entrecortada, nunca había tenido esa especie de beso, nunca.

-Déjate...

Ella negó como si estuviera en una nube volando sobre el cielo, con una delicadeza extrema negó de nuevo.

-No quiero ser un beso más en tu vida.

-Yo...-Hinata juró ver lágrimas asomándose en los ojos de Naruto-Hinata, lamento decirte que yo aún amo a Sakura.

-Yo...-esta vez fue Hinata quien habló, mientras su rostro se regularizaba a su tono de porcelana de nuevo-Naruto, lamento decirte tanto que yo ya lo sabía. Y una lástima que quiera tanto a Sasuke y quiera tanto a Sakura que nunca, por nada del mundo permitiría que ellos dos se separaran.

-Yo lo sé.

-¿Y entonces para qué la amas?

-La amo.

-Ámala y sufre, porque sabes que no es, ni será tuya, nunca-Las palabras de Hinata escupían veneno.

-Eso haré-Naruto salió furioso de el departamento. En cuanto él cerró la puerta, a Hinata se le desasía el mundo a sus pies, y las lágrimas que creía nunca más sentiría por él corrieron tibias por sus mejillas, y caminando a su habitación casi como un zombi llorando se lanzó a su cama y desató un mar de llanto y gritos que solo retuvieron sus almohadas. Llloró hasta dormir, era una infantil, pero sabía que lo que sentía por el rubio incrementaba día a día cada vez mas, y solo intentaba sentirse menos usada por Kishiro, ella sabía que tramaba desde el momento en que le puso el dije de pez -Que por cierto no sabia en donde había quedado- en su tobillo, y se lo enseñó galán a Naruto.

-Estúpidos Uzumaki, todos deberían ser iguales-A la distancia escuchó su móvil timbrar, ella se levantó como caminó hacia su habitación y contestó, era la voz ronca -Seguramente por el llanto- de Sakura.

-¿Sa...Saku?

-_Hina-chan, tu eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes, pero yo no puedo continuar con esto. Te quiero mucho y nunca me olvides._

_-_¿Uh? ¿Tonta, estás bien?

-_Hinata, aunque me hiciste lo que me hiciste con Sasuke, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y es bueno saber que...todo se halla descubierto a tiempo._

_-_¿A que demonios te refieres tontita?-A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y en el filo de sus ojos se creó un río de lágrimas, no por Naruto, por su amiga.

-_Esto es la despedida Hina-chan._

-Estúpida, que vas a hacer.

-_Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo._

_-_Tonta, ¡no!-Hinata colgó el teléfono y tomó su abrigo que colgaba en el perchero de la entrada, y corrió, corrió saliendo del edificio y pensando, mientras se revolvía la cabeza con la desesperación mas enorme del mundo, y corrió, y trató de buscar en su mente alguna conversación de como seguramente ella se suicidaría, primero, como cosa obvia, fue a la casa de ella, pero abrió el abuelo materno de la chica y le informó que ella había acabado de salir para su departamento.

-_Piensa Hinata, piensa-_Se decía la chica en la mente mientras caminaba atravesando la plaza que había frente a la casa de Sakura, veía el suelo mientras las lágrimas se le venían y caían al suelo de asfalto, que quedaba de un color negrizo.

-Hey, no llores-Hinata levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con Kishiro, Hinata frunció el ceño, no quería discutir una vez más con un Uzumaki.

-Por favor, ahora no tengo tiempo-Hinata se abrió el paso con la mano mientras su rostro se embravecía con el chico.

-Hey, hey, hey. ¿Qué ocurre Hina?

-Nada-Hinata seguía caminando pero le tomaron la muñeca y la pararon de golpe.

-Basta Hinata, sé porque estás asi.

-Entonces para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta.

-Quiero que hablemos...Sube al auto por favor.

-Ahora tengo afán Namikaze-sama.

El no supo si se sintió con el ego creciéndole como un globo o se sintió mal porque desapareció el -kun.

Ella asintió aun con el ceño fruncido, lo odiaba y quería darle una bofetada que le desangrara la mejilla y se tuviera que arrastrar de dolor por la plaza, y que después...Ok, su mente volaba cuando de verdad odiaba a alguien.

Kishiro la subió al mismo auto donde la había llevado aquel día a su departamento, ella se subió casi como una pareja de esposos cuando habían acabado de pelear, de cierta manera, había pasado, pero no eran esposos.

-¿A donde te llevo Hina-chan?

-Por favor, llévame al barranco que hay en los lagos azules a las afueras.

Kishiro sonrió, pero después se puso serio, como si se le hubiera borrado repentinamente la gracia, y miro casi con mirada de padre a Hinata.

-No me digas que te vas a suicidar.

-Desgraciadamente no, esta vez será otra la muerta.

-¿Quién?

-No lo diré, pero por favor, llévame lo más rápido que puedas.

Kishiro asintió, y abrió las ventanas mientras el aire de la agilidad automovilístitca les revolvía los cabellos, y les salían unas pequeñas lágrimas que volaban y se estrellaban en la ventana trasera.

-Estamos cerca, solo ruega que a esta velocidad no se nos atraviese una vaca o estemos tan de mala suerte que nos choquemos contra un transporte rural.

-Ni que me digas de mala suerte, porque tal vez eso se cumpla.

-No hables, ahora sí, creo que este no es momento para hablarte de esto, pero creo que Naruto te ama.

-Deja de hablar tonterías, él mismo me acabó de decir que amaba a Sakura...

-¿Sabías que era para darte celos?

-Sé como es él, no se, si creerle o no, pero creo que en esa parte el nunca mentiría.

-Pues sí lo hizo, ahora por favor-Kishiro la miró con la misma seriedad de el principio, como cuando le dijo que lo sentía porque su hermano era un estúpido que usaba a las mujeres...Bueno, esa misma parte, ahora, su cabello bicolor acompañaba su seriedad al ver la ventana panorámica del auto-Sé con precisión que te dijo él, algo es cierto, algo no.

-Yo se que es verdad, digo...¿Porque extraña razón de la vida me tomaste esa vez? ¿Y el dije?, es imposible que se lo hayas dado a cualquier aparecida del parque frente a tu casa, por favor, sé que parezco ingenua, hasta tonta, y a veces lo soy pero, esta vez no.

-Tienes razón Hina-chan, de lo que tú no te diste cuenta es que yo te conocía de antes.

Hinata miró extrañada al chico, y después recordó a un chico que le presentó Sakura después de la salida al cementerio, la pelirrosa le decía "Mechita" por su color de cabello, pero aún así él usaba un abrigo con una bufanda que le cubría el mentón y usaba una boina tejida de color marrón. Éra él.

-Y juro que nunca me había sentido tan atraído por alguien como me sentí por tí, eras un enigma para mí, y bueno, me propuse hablarte y conocerte-el suspiró, mientras arreglaba con una mano su cabello-Y sé que tu timidez en ese momento permitió que Sakura se viera aún más hermosa de lo que es, y sí, se que ella es linda pero, no es nada como tú. El punto es que, una noche Naruto llegó de la casa de Sasuke, y se le notó en la cara que sentía por tí algo más, los gustos de un Uzumaki son extremadamente parecidos, y supe en el momento en que mencionó "Amiga de Sakura" que eras tú, y, la rabia me consumió, te quería como premio, como un trofeo, como lo quizo con Sakura y me dije...

-Un momento, dices que. Me conociste, me amaste-ella rió con fuerza mientras se tomaba el estómago de la risa, después de calmarse de ver la cara increiblemente ensombrecida de Kishiro-Después Naruto-san se enamoró de mí, tu lo odiaste a él por hacer lo mismo de nuevo, y despues...? Supongo que lo quisiste alejar de mí por medio del dije. Pero no entiendo porqué dice que me estás usando.

-Esa es la parte falsa. No te uso, él solo cree que yo pienso darle una lección para que deje de ser así como es él.

-¿Un estúpido perro de quinta?

-Exacto.

-Pues, si el hubiera sentido algo por mí ¿No crees que no sería un trofeo?

-Eres inocente, como muy pocas en el pueblo, y creo que eres uno de los trofeos que el trata de cazar.

-Yo no soy ningún trofeo-Si había dicho que ese era el hombre de sus sueños, pues que equivocada estaba.

-Pues eso está bien, por eso, cuando comencé a hablar, me dí cuenta de que eras, sencillamente perfecta.

-No digas eso, yo soy, cuando...cuando quiero puedo ser una idiota, juro que lo soy.

-No digas eso tu tampoco. Eres perfecta y punto.

-Créeme, no lo soy-Hinata se reclinó sobre el cojín del espaldar del asiento del auto, y cerró los ojos recordando su pasado, había sido una tonta en el pasado, ella lo sabía.

-Bien Hina-chan, ¿Estamos bien ahora?

-Te me declaraste aquí ¿No?

El sonrió, y asintió, Hinata sonrió también de manera tonta-Pero ¿Estamos bien?

-Supongo.

-Dime que sí y te creeré-Kishiro vio a lo lejos mientras fruncía los párpados, señaló con angustia-E...Esa no es ¿Sakura?

-¿Uh?-Hinata levantó la vista, y vio justo casi colgando de un puente hacia un barranco predispuesto hacia la muerte, con su bufanda rosa ondeando por el viento y que después se fué volando con la corriente, ella estuvo a punto de saltar, si no hubiera sido por Kishiro que la atajó con uno de sus brazos y finalmente la bajó al piso de tierra fértil que había en el lugar, ella se lanzó a llorar en el pecho de Kishiro y después aunque con un poco de rencor miró a Hinata, pero después la abrazó.

-Les deseo lo mejor hermanita, aunque yo no esté a su lado.

-Saku, entre Sasuke y yo no hay absolutamente nada entre los dos.

-Hinata, yo te ví, el estaba sobre tí y se movían raramente.

Kishiro también vio extrañado a Hinata, le estaba dejando de creer el cuentito ese de que era inocente.

-Estábamos un poco pasados de tragos, estabamos riéndonos por eso. Porque yo me caí y...

-Basta, no entiendo porqué tratas de cubrir con una mentira que sientes algo por él.

-No siento algo por tu novio, nada, tal vez es guapo, no lo niego pero de ahí nada más.

Sakura le regresó el brillo a los ojos, básicamente era preocupante lo que estaba haciendo, se quería suicidar, vamos eso es preocupante.

-Pero que tontería hibas a hacer ¡Doña Drama!

-Tú déjame, tu problema si quieres seguir conmigo y mi dramatismo.

-Deja tu estupidez, tu sabes que te podré seguir todos tus caprichos, pero esto no.

-Sabes que, olvidate de esto, nuestra amistad murió.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, Kishiro se subió al auto con la paciencia que siempre había tenido y Hinata también entro en el auto, esta vez en el asiento de atrás. El auto iba lento, siguiendo los pasos de la chica. Ella gritó de rabia y se subió tambien, Kishiro al igual que Hinata sonrieron, pero nadie se habló en el camino, solo habían palabras de pensamiento, tal vez si alguno hubiera tenido telepatía entendería todo lo que alguien del auto decía mentalmente.

-Y...Supongo que las dejo en la casa de Saku ¿No?

-Sí-Justo dando la vuelta en el parque, estaba Naruto con alguna chica besándose, era una pasión que casi -casi- tenían sexo en la banca donde estaban sentados-Ay por favor.

Los tres se carcajearon de la expresión de Hinata, ese "Ay por favor" indicó un nuevo comienzo mental para la chica, aunque eso era lo que creía.

O por lo menos eso fue lo que hizo creer cuando al bajarse besó de manera corta a Kishiro mientras recibía la mirada de Naruto.

Sakura sonrió, su amiga no era tan inocente como creía, hasta que vio a lo lejos a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres una maldita vengadora.

-Tu calla estupida suicida.

Ella se lo tomó en serio,y Hinata se preocupó, pero después se lanzó a reir mientras golpeaba la puerta de madera que había en su casa.

-Te quiero mucho amiga-Dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo más, aunque a veces no lo parezca.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.FaceBook.**

**V**

**D**espués de unos días, Hinata y Sakura habían regresado a la normalidad, dado que Sakura dio por comenzada la relación entre Kishiro y la pelinegra, y todo parecía apuntar a que la relación, aunque con más disfunciones que un tubo roto, de Sasuke y Sakura, después de su intento noble de quitarse la vida, -Drama- estaba recuperándose de las caídas. Ahora, Hinata no sabía nada de Naruto, salvo que después de que lo había visto esa última vez en la plaza, habían corrido rumores que empezó a salir con una chica, tal vez la misma a la que estaba besando.

Hinata se había establecido bien en el colegio nuevo, además a Sakura estaban a punto de inscribirla ahí también, pero mientras tanto tenía que viajar a la ciudad a su colegio privado, Hinata, que se había hecho buena amiga de una chica, le pasó el facebook de su amado, no se sorprendió al ver a Naruto ahí, pero se sorprendió al ver que le había enviado la solicitud de amistad, aunque con despreocupación en su cama, con su uniforme colegial y su laptop rosa encendida, pinchó el "Responder Solicitud de Amistad" que tenía en un borde, miró su lista de amigos, de los cuales solo hablaba intensamente con cinco, Sasuke, Sakura, Matsuri, Kiba y obviamente Kishiro.

En ese momento estaba como de costumbre conectado Sasuke, quien la saludó con normalidad, en el corto tiempo de una semana lo había aprendido a querer mucho, él le decía que él también a ella, puesto que aunque siempre habían peleas entre Sasuke y Sakura, Hinata terminaba mediando todo y solucionando los problemas. El Uchiha y ella, hablaban ese día con un poco más de risa que de más cosas, hasta de porqué Hinata decía que se "Quería comer" a Sasuke, él también dijo que Hinata era muy tierna y pues demás cosas que provocaron cierto achante en la chica.

-Oh, Stop it you!-Gritó la chica, quien tenía a Pink Floyd de fondo en los parlantes de su habitación, después de un rato acordaron diciéndose "Amor" y "Mi todo" por la manera tan especial en que se creían que eran, pero todo cambió despues de un "Tu eres tan linda" y un "¿Problema a qué? ¿A que tu me gustes mucho?".

Hinata cerró la lap, y miró hacia todos lados casi con paranoia, que...que rayos, ¡Sasuke le había dicho que le gustaba!.

-Ok, Ok, esto ¿Es normal?-La chica se levantó para buscar su camisa favorita de Iron Maiden, y se cambió de ropa rapidamente-_Claro que no es normal idiota, que el novio de tu mejor amiga diga que te gusta, ¿Normal?_

Hinata reabrió su laptop y conversó más del tema con él, para saber si no era una equivocación tal vez, pero poco a poco, se dio cuenta, de que estaba más perdida en el camino del amor, que su propia amiga Sakura. Dios, había sido una cualquiera con Sasuke, aunque no sabía exactamente que tenía con Kishiro, se dio cuenta que algo muy dentro en el fondo de su ser deseaba a Sasuke, aunque muy, muy en el fondo.

Quedaron de verse a los cinco minutos, ella se arregló un poco más que de costumbre, como si la exaltación le hubiera dañado la cabeza, y finalmente escucho el _Ring _de su timbre del apartamento, no quería, no quería, no quería, pero finalmente abrió la puerta.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke, quien conservaba ese aire rebelde a su alrededor, pero esa cortesía casi burlesca con su chaqueta negra y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su jean, recostado casi profanando el marco de la puerta de entrada, al verla abrir dio esa pequeña sonrisa tan pálida y color sangre a la vez que le erizó los vellos a Hinata.

-¿Comprendiste todo Hina-chan?

-No, yo...no comprendo nada.

Sasuke sonrió con mas intensidad, pero esta vez la vio de frente, la tomo del mentón y le dio un delicado beso en el labio inferior.

-No...No Sasuke-kun, no, ¡no!

-¿Porqué no?

-Dios, ¡soy la mejor amiga de tu novia!

-Es que tu no me entiendes, ¿Puedo seguir?

Hinata asintió y abrió más la puerta, el chico en toda su altura y se sentó en el borde de el sillón y la vio con sus mejillas sonrosadas, la imagen que siempre recordaría de ella.

-¿Que...qué debo entender?

-Yo...tú sabes que los problemas con Sakura me están poniendo los pelos de punta-Sasuke se tocó la parte trasera de su cabeza, él tenía naturalmente los pelos de punta, así que sonó muy literalmente-Y yo creo que encontré la dulzura en tí que ella siempre me negó, tu...como te dije tú...eres tan hermosa, y yo no puedo negar que tú me gustas.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, soy la novia de tu mejor amigo también.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se puso celoso, era un maldito posesivo.

-¿Y?

-¡Como que ¿y? ¡Usted perdió la cabeza!

-Aquí está, creo que la perdí por tí.

-Oh por favor Sasuke-Hinata se sentó finalmente, y su voz se volvió dulce como siempre-Es imposible, yo, yo he sido testigo de que tú la amas.

Sasuke blanqueó los ojos, recordó cuando había llorado abrazando a Hinata aquella vez de la pelea de amigas.

-Es que...ya no es lo mismo, yo no tengo la misma confianza con ella, si...si estoy con ella es por compasión.

-¿Uh?

-Sí, lo que escuchas.

-A que...me imagino que se suicide.

El asintió, y después de un rato en silencio, el volvió a sonreir, se hablaron con normalidad, como una visita formal en los tiempos antiguos, pero entre risas y hasta sentidos extraños, Sasuke le dio un beso, un beso virginal nunca dado, un beso tan excelso que Hinata pensó que en definitiva había perdido la virginidad de labios.

Hinata, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo empujó hasta que quedó recostado sobre los cojines de la silla.

-Sa...Sasuke, no...-Hinata, que dentro, demasiado dentro de su interior, quería otro de esos magistrales besos, lo levantó del brazo y lo sacó corriendo de su departamento-Dios mío, ¡esto no se vuelve a repetir!

-Pero, te gusto ¿no pícara?.

-¡No! ¡Basta ya!

-No puedes dejar de tentarte por estos dulces labios-Sasuke estiró sus labios señalándolos, Hinata, quien sentía la mas enorme culpa en su interior, lo unico que hizo fue mirar el suelo, con seriedad y después, con los ojos cristalizados, le miró.

-Tu me podrás atraer, pero Dios mío, esto nunca, en tu vida se vuelva a repetir, y olvídate de mi, nuestra amistad se acabó, todo!-Hinata cerró la puerta, con más culpa por haberle dicho eso en la cara, y después el sonido de su móvil con -Uxxi- en la pantalla. Hinata contestó, y escuchó de nuevo la voz varonil al otro lado.

_-Uno no puede sacar así a los invitados Hina-chan._

_-_Pero es que Sasuke-kun, eres el grandísimo novio de mi mejor amiga, y yo soy la grandísima novia de tu mejor amigo.

-_No te lo repetiré, ¿y?_

_-_Ok, ok, te tendré paciencia. Y si, me podrá haber gustado como besas, pero eso es mera cosa de inocencia, yo no sé nada del mundo.

-_Oh por favor Hinata, sé bien lo que me dijiste esa noche, ¿Que era con exactitud lo que me querías hacer cuando sonreía?_

Hinata se sonrojó con violencia, ¿Ella inocente? A veces...a veces, se puede decir. Recordó lo que le dijo, "Me dan ganas de arrojarme sobre tí y darte mil besos por doquier". Se golpeó la cara, la magia del brandy, la magia del brandy.

-Eso...eso fue por el alcohol.

-_Pues una cosa dicen por ahí, los que no mienten son los niños y los borrachos. _

Ella rió, pero después regresó la seriedad.

-Culpa mía no es que sonrías sexi-Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, las palabras fluían, ella no las controlaba-Por favor, esto se olvida.

-_¿Eso es lo que tu quieres? _

Hinata se reprendió mentalmente por decirse que no, claro que sí quería eso, lo quería maldita zorra.

-Si-Lo dijo pausadamente, con paciencia, con la mayor lentitud con que nunca ella hubiera hablado.

-_Está bien, me llegaste a ilusionar._

_-_Aquí la única ilusionada es otra señorito, así que no diré nada por compasión.

-_¿Así que te ilusioné?_

Ella suspiró, de hecho sí, porque no sentía nada por Kishiro.

-No, claro que no. Ilusionas a mi pobre Sakura, pobrecilla.

El susurró su monosílabo favorito, era extraño estar hablando de aquello con Hinata.

_-Bien, pero no te olvidaras de mí._

_-_Claro que lo haré tontito, es obvio.

-_Nadie me olvida-_Sasuke rió de manera maléfica.

_-_Ok, esto me da miedito-Hinata trató de escucharlo por unos minutos más, lo único que le recordaba su voz era ese beso, ese maldito beso.

-_A la próxima no te dejaré con mas ganas de este hombre tan guapo._

_-_Oh por favor, hazlo-Hinata lo dijo con sarcasmo mitad Sí quiero mitad Eres un estúpido.

-_Hoy iré a tocar saxo a el nuevo antro. Oye, no me faltes ¿Eh?_

_-_Hay que ver con mi mamá, ya sabes que quedó traumada con lo que ocurrió.

El rió, era obvio que quedaría así.

-_E ira tu...ese muchachito al que le dices novio._

_-_Mientes, yo ni sé que somos ¿Sabes?

-_Eso diría yo si tu me hubieras preguntado que soy con Sakura._

_-_Oye! de la que estás hablando como si fuera una cualquiera, esa es mi amiga.

-_No estoy hablando como si ella fuera una cualquiera, solo que...en serio, de verdad cada vez más me enloqueces._

_-_Y tras de eso te vuelvo loco, Dios, ¿Así de mala soy?

-_Aunque sin querer, sí, lo eres._

_-_Oh por favor. Mira, ahí llegó mi mamá, le preguntaré.

-_Está bien, yo te llamo después._

-Ok, bye-Hinata colgó el móvil, y saludó a su madre que hablaba como una lora mojada también por el móvil asuntos de su trabajo con su novio, después de eso entró a su habitación y con desgane buscó un vestido negro que le pareció medianamente bueno para la ocasión y unas medias veladas color rojizo carmín y sus converse favoritos, lo puso todo en un pequeño rincón de la cama, siempre esperando a que los usasen.

Hinata tomó su abrigo largo de satén y se recostó en el marco de la puerta de entrada al pasillo de las habitaciones, donde esperó en silencio a que su madre colgara la llamada.

-¿Y...bien Hina-chan? ¿Necesitas decirme algo?.

-Mami-Hinata ablandó sus facciones y su voz se aniñó más que de costumbre-Sakura me invitó a salir un rato a un toque de la banda de Kiba y Kishiro.

Su mamá asintió, después de todo era domingo y al día siguiente era lunes festivo, -Ya hizo tareas me imagino.

-Claro que sí, además la salida va a ser sin alcohol- Sí claro, sin alcohol.

-Bueno te puedes ir, pero a las diez en punto aquí- Su mamá siguió de largo a la cocina y se sirvió el almuerzo. Eran las tres de la tarde y Hinata estaba lista para salir un buen rato.

Se sentó como de costumbre con su madre, conversaron viendo el balcón sobre su día, su madre le contó que quizá, muy pronto viviría junto a su novio.

-Oh no, no por favor. Todas las torturas menos esa.

-¿Cual es el problema? El...acabó los trámites de divorcio, compró una casa nueva en la plaza de la iglesia, y tal vez...

-Oh yeah, ¡libertad!

-¿A...así quieres tú?

-No quiero escuchar tus gemidos, ¡Iuk!

La madre de Hinata se sonrojó, al parecer no era tan inocente como creía.

-¡Bueno jovencita!

-Además, tu acabaste de comprar este departamento, está comprado y no quiero una casa, quiero aquí.

-Es por Sasuke, ¿No?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero, y ya, yo te dije que respetaría tu relación con ese señor, pero por Dios, su hija es la más perra de mi colegio, es obvio que me la llevo mal con esa.

-¿Es perra?

-Oh sí, demasiado.

-¿Co...como sabes que Fuuka es así?

-Conozco a su hermano gemelo, Sasori. Se sienta conmigo en clases de química.

-¿Y te la llevas bien con Sasori?

-Bien, aunque su amigo Deidara me da un poco de temor.

-Osea si podemos vivir juntos.

-Madre, yo por mí viviría con quien fuese, pero, si quieres armonía y yo esté junto con esa, no te prometo nada.

Su madre asintió afligidamente y tomó de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso de cristal y cada una fue a su habitación, Hinata, que se acostó para reflexionar junto con el cielo raso morado claro sobre lo sucedido poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño, cuando se levantó eran las siete de la noche, faltaba una hora completa para que iniciara el toque.

Se despertó como siempre de mal humor, y fue hacia el baño donde lavó su cara y se cambió de ropa, se aplicó un poco de labial rojo intenso y le dio su toque inocente con un lazo de satén rojo atado a una trenza de lado, se veia...

-_Letalmente inocente-_Hinata que rió ante sus propias ocurrencias, miró su celular y como si lo llamara con la mente apareció el -Uxxi- de Sasuke.

-_Y bien mi todo, ¿Ya estás lista para verme más sexi que nunca?_

_-_¿Posible?-susurró la mujer, y rogó al cielo que ojalá el no la hubiera escuchado-Sí, ya estoy por salir para donde Sakura.

-_No, Sakura no irá._

_-_Y entonces, ¿Me quedo sola como un hongo allá?

-_Irá tu amor y ese...tu noviecito._

_-_Mala idea que Narutín cabeza de pirulín vaya al toque, de verdad, si lo veo lo estrangulo.

-_Ni tan mala, va a haber pasión, mi abuela dijo que no importaba si esta noche llegaba con compañía._

_-_¿A que te refieres bastardo?

El rió al otro lado de la línea, una broma de mal gusto.

-_Ya, una pequeña broma, conoces a mi abuela._

_-_Eso creí.

-_Pues, si Sakura se entera de que no le avisé que tenía toque, me mata._

_-_¿Y qué crees? ¿que a mí no?

-_Tal vez te tenga más compasión._

_-_Sí claro, amenaza de muerte segura y tal vez me arrastre a mi tras ella.

-_Aww' Cosita._

Hinata sonrió ante la estupidez del gesto, ¿A qué venía su Aww Cosita con el tema?-Idiota.

-_¿Uh?_

_-_Ideota, ideota.

-_Eso pensé._

_-_Bien, creo que llamaré a Saku, no...no quiero otra gran pelea con ella.

-_Mejor la llamo yo, es mejor._

_-_Está bien.

-_Ok, entonces te veo después hermosa, te...te quiero._

_-_Ok, bye.

-_¿Tu no?_

_-_Sip, pero no como tu piensas.

-_Ok, entonces me quieres como novio._

_-_Por favor-Sakura era su amiga, y ella era una perra de quinta, peor que todas las de su colegio-Sin acostarme contigo y ya soy una zorra.

-_Dios, ya discutimos esto, mas bien, hasta luego._

_-_Hasta luego.

Y colgó, Hinata se sentó a esperar la llamada de Sakura, pensó entonces en el sueño que había tenido, había soñado con Sasuke, Sasuke estaba en un fondo luminoso, había publico, y usaba esmoquin y la mirada serio, con odio en sus ojos, tal vez reprochándole algo, a su lado estaba su madre, quien lloraba mientras caminaba junto a ella. Y sin más, en el rincón más olvidado del lugar, estaba Sakura, deshecha, con el cabello salvaje acomodado en vano por un sombrerito beige con velo. Hablaba, y no sabía bien qué decía, no recordaba qué era, pero si recordaba lo que sentía en su estómago, y porqué sus pies no se podían mover bien y porque la cabeza le pesaba por un estorbo en su frente.

-Me...me estaba casando Dios mío.

Le dolió la cabeza, el beso le había afectado algo, eso era seguro.

Miró, eran las siete y media, Sakura no llamó a su móvil, así que salió bien arreglada hacia el antro nuevo que habían abierto en el lugar, en el camino no paraban de tratar de atraer su atención. Y se sintió tan mal cuando en la entrada vio a Kishiro y junto a él a Sasuke.

-Dios, mi nombre dice la verdad, que suerte tengo-Kishiro, que se lanzó como león al asecho hacia los rojos labios de la chica, recibió una mala mirada de Sasuke, quien disimuló todo deteniéndolo del brazo antes de que se besaran.

-Vaya que tienes suerte Kishiro, pero tenemos que entrar, ¡ya!

-Espérate hermano, tengo que darle un beso a mi doncella.

Y acto seguido la besó, pero Hinata se desilusionó al no sentir lo mismo que sintió al besar a Sasuke, o al besar a Naruto, y también sintió culpa, la más enorme de la vida.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!-Sasuke dio la vuelta, y vio a Naruto corriendo hacia el pequeño grupo que se había formado por los tres, pero su mirada se borró cuando vio a Hinata más hermosa que de costumbre tomada de la mano con Kishiro.

-Le tendrás que hacer compañía a Hina-chan, Naruto-dijo Sasuke con su media sonrisa intrépida brillando a la luz de las farolas públicas.

-De veras...será un placer-Kishiro quien apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica miró al igual que Sasuke hacia el silencio de la plaza que había frente a ellos.

-El mío no-susurró Kishiro, quien fué reprendido por Hinata.

-Es increíble, ¡dejen las peleítas de miradas y entren!

Sasuke retumbó los oídos de Hinata con su monosílabo. Entraron, y se sentaron, Kishiro quien tocaba la batería tuvo que abandonar a Hinata y Sasuke también tuvo que irse, la dejaron sola, con un silencio increíble en un pequeño rincón VIP junto con Naruto.

-¿Aún te gusto Hina-chan?

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.Hashigo.**

**VI**

Hinata vio frente a ella la cara escurridiza de Naruto, quien se servía tranquilo en un vaso un poco de cerveza.

-O mejor dicho...¿Amas a Kishiro?

-Dios, que son estas preguntas.

-Respóndeme-Naruto la vio de frente, sus labios se movían cantando una canción que había en el lugar.

-Yo...-Hinata se mordisqueó el labio por el nerviosismo, ¿mentiría?-...Yo lo quiero demasiado.

-Pero no lo amas.

-Y tu que me vienes a decir, ¿Te acuestas con la que quieres porque las amas a todas?

Naruto sonrió con descaro-No, me acuesto con ellas porque me siento bien.

-Eres un maldito-Hinata se levantó, no tenía porqué aguantar su descaro, salió del antro caminando hacia un lugar que apareció de repente en su memoria, ese vecindario que tenía largas escaleras.

-¡Hina-chan!-Naruto la siguió, debía aceptar que ella no era uno de sus amigos, si no que era uno de sus futuros trofeos, y debía arreglar todo.

Los pasos pesados de las dos personas en medio de la soledad de las calles se hacían cada vez mas lejanos, como si empezaran a flotar.

-¡Hina-chan no debes hacer esto!-

-¡Déjame!-Hinata, que no podía ver con claridad cada uno de sus pasos por las lágrimas que se deslizaban de nuevo por sus mejillas, alcanzó a ver los muros que encerraban dentro de ellas escaleras de color negro al igual que la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

-¡Hinata Hyuuga! ¡Es peligroso!

-Me vale-a Hinata se le venían muchas imágenes a su mente, dramáticas en su mayoría.

-¡Que pares!

No supo cuando su cuerpo reaccionó cuando Naruto empezó a correr, ella también empezó a correr, subiendo como podía casi sin ver las escaleras.

-¡Ya basta!-Naruto, quien casi con el corazón en la mano, alcanzó la muñeca de la chica.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-Hinata, sabía el futuro de la situación empezó a pegarle puñetazos mientras las lágrimas se le iban solas-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-Ok-Naruto, quien supo detener los golpes en su pecho, no hizo si no mas que abrazarla y sostenerla como a una bebé. Él dejó que las cosas fluyeran, no como le gustaba que fluyeran -Sí saben a lo que me refiero- dejó que fluyeran cálidas, casi como un amor de verano en despedida. Ella lloró, lloró hasta que de tanto llorar le dio sueño.

Naruto, quien acomodó su camiseta morada oscura y su pantalón blanco de siempre, suspiró, ¿cuántas veces había hecho eso? Dos veces, la primera con su madre, la segunda con ella.

-¿Porqué me odias?

-Porque eres un maldito bastardo perro.

-Lo soy.

-Sí-Hinata levantó su mirada de nuevo inundada de lágrimas-¿No te da pena si quiera pensarlo? No pena, asco.

-Sé que soy un asco.

-¡Muérete!

-¿Y ahora que hize?

-Porqué sabes que das asco, que te pudrirás en tus propios deshechos y lo dices con tanta naturalidad.

-Creo que, es lo que merezco desde que comenzé a ser como soy.

-Me vale mierda si comenzaste a ser como eres, lo que me vale de verdad es como eres ahora.

-Tu crees que yo no sufro por hacer lo que hago.

-Ay por favor, tu eres un maldito chico que cuando quiera estar con una chica de verdad no podrá porque tendrán miedo a que sea una zorra al final.

-Es por eso mismo que soy así.

-Basta de ser así.

-Pero no puedo.

-¿Que?...¿Acaso tu madre te prostituye o algo así?.

-A las chicas que de verdad me gustan, me abandonan porque tienen miedo a que yo las use como a las demás, o a que les sea infiel. Entonces...¿Para qué empeñarme en buscar a una que crea en mí?

A Hinata se le conmovió el corazón, era un manipulador completo.

-¿No estas con esa niñita? ¿Como es que se llama?

Naruto sonrio, era una niñita.

-¿Maori?.

-Dios, debería denunciarte por pedofília.

-Ella es una de las que cree en mí-Naruto levantó su cara hacia el cielo.

-¿La amas?

-Tu sabes que no-Naruto sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Intentas hacerte creer de que sí.

El asintió, era tonto, le leyó la mente.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-_Me está pasando con tu hermanito-_Hinata pensó con rapidez-Tal vez vi este caso en mí...mí misma.

-Es una lástima como está este mundo, Maori ya no es virgen.

Hinata casi muere, pero supuso que si andaba de amiga con Fuuka, era lo normal.

-Lo imaginé-El chico sonrió-Un momento...¡Un momento! ¿Como rayos sabes que ella no es virgen?

El se carcajeó un buen rato.

-Para qué responder algo que ya sabes.

-Por favor, y yo que pensé que este mundo tenía salvación.

-Para que veas que vamos de mal en peor

-Sí-Hinata, quien se había quedado en silencio tratando de comprender el porqué el descaro al principio de Naruto le había dado tanta ira, pero ahora a decir verdad le estaba dando igual.

-Hina...¿Tendrás confianza conmigo?

-La verdad o te miento.

-Es que tu mientes tan bien.

Ella sonrió, tenía ese toque que la hacía sentir bien.

-Supongo que un poco.

-¿Lo perdiste?

-Si.

-Así de poco confianza estoy.

-Si.

-¿Después de que te conté todo de mí, hasta cuales son mis horarios calientes me dices que me tienes poca conianza?

-Me dices tus horarios calientes, he ahí la razón.

El sonrió, también se sentía bien con ella.

-Bien, creo que los chicos ya empezaron a tocar, tal vez estén en su última canción.

-Ok-Hinata se levantó junto con él, Naruto, quien la vio mas inocente que aquella noche en el cementerio, sonrio como si fuera su persona favorita.

-Persona favorita a la luz de la luna: Hinata Hyuuga.

-Ay por favor-Hinata cerró los ojos, respirando el aire de arándano que encerraban los muros, en el ambiente se sentía esa sensación de magia que siempre los acompañaba cuando estaban juntos, tal vez la luna era su confidente, la que había escuchado todo, la que había visto todo.

-Tal vez tu persona favorita a la luz de la luna sea alguien, pero para mí que soy yo.

-No, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-¿Hay alguien mas?-Naruto hizo una mala actuación de drama mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ayudar a bajar ayudando también a Hinata, la actuación se transformó en celos actuados con toques caricaturescos, y el pantalón blanco del chico sonaba en los oídos de la chica, era un ambiente genial, cálido y sexi-¿Quién es y como se llama?

-Ay por favor, ¿es un malote el que está hablando?

-Ay sí Ay sí.

-Gran vaina.

Los dos rieron, rieron y no pararon de reir hasta llegar a la entrada de la disco, donde tuvieron que sostenerse mutuamente para no caer, tuvieron un poco de problemas para entrar al sitio, ya que pensaron que se "Habían fumado algo".

_Pero aún así entraron._

El sitio era oscuro, con luces moradas y verdes por doquier, que alumbraba sonrisas delgadas y ojos negros, y las mesas decoradas vanamente con discos de los 80's, y el sonido erótico del saxofón tocado por unos dedos con movimientos orgásmicos de color blanco porcelana, tocado por alguien más erótico que el mismo sonido, que de por sí te transportaba a una escena de roces de piel y gritos en una noche, que te hacía tocar el cielo con lo que percibías, que te enviaba una corriente nerviosa por tu columna, que te tocaba descaradamente cada centímetro de tu piel, _que te violaba aunque tu quisieras._

Hinata quedó paralizada cara a cara con los ojos negros del glorioso saxofonista, viéndose, tal vez gritándose cosas con la mirada, tal vez suspirando por los poros de la piel, el sonido del bajo eléctrico y de la batería que acompañaban el sonido hacían un conjunto perfecto de un buen jazz, que atrajo a todo el público, eran perfectos, malditos perfectos.

El sonido cesó, la música ya no estaba, si no los aplausos desmedidos de la audiencia, quien quedó estupefacta ante los ademanes del saxofonista. Naruto tomó a Hinata por el brazo y la arrastró suavemente a la mesa en el rincón VIP de antes.

-¿Te gusta como toca él, no es así?

Hinata no acató la enorme indirecta que le estaba dando Naruto.

-Si, me gusta mucho, no quize que parara.

-¿Así de espléndido fue?

-Más que eso, algún día le diré que me dé mas.

-¿Uh?

-Sí, pues que me toque más.

-¿Te tocará mas?

-Obvio, o si no yo no le toco a él.

-¿Tocarle qué?

-No se, tal vez a Paganini, es fenomenal.

Naruto suspiró, no supo si porque ella no entendió o por alivio.

-Bien, pues algún día lo tendrás sólo para tí.

-Nunca, por favor, es de Sakura y lo seguirá siendo por siempre.

-No, yo me aseguraré de robarla.

-No, tu sabes que no te permitiré tal cosa.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

La charla "Tan interesante" de sí y no entre Hinata y Naruto fue amenizándose, llegando a los golpes en juego y alguno que otro apodo intimidante, hasta que comenzaron con diferentes amenazas chistosas.

-¡Callate cabeza de pirulín!

-¡Ve a callar a tu madre niña tomate!

No sabían si sentirse mal o reír, aunque al final reían como si no hubiera mañana.

-Cabrón, deja así...-Hinata se sostenía la panza de la risa, mientras que Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de la risa.

-Mong...

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Kishiro, quien los veía con los brazos cruzados y la cara, bueno no tan relajada como acostumbraba a llevarla.

Los dos se pusieron serios de golpe, pero las risas fueron incontenibles, y otra vez hubo una explosión de risa que se escuchó por todo el lugar e hizo parar la música, y todos los sobrantes de ver la euforia de las carcajadas lo único que hicieron fue reirse también.

Kishiro salió amargo abriéndose paso entre las carcajadas y risas de muchas personas, esa Hinata era una hipócrita de quinta.

-Rayos, Kishiro se enojó-Hinata se levantó, pero fue detenida por Naruto.

-¿Te vas a arruinar la noche con una discusión?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, no quería una discusión, demasiada risa y perfección para una noche, en vez de eso prefirió sentarse de nuevo en el asiento de ceda roja, todo era muy clásico, un excelente lugar.

Al momento llegó Sasuke, con Kiba quien tenía una chica abrazada a su cuello.

-Y Sasuke, creo que ganamos esta vaina.

-Es lo más seguro, estuviste increíble.

-Oh ya basta mis amores, hay demasiado Saxo y Sasuke para mucho tiempo bebés.

Los chicos rieron hasta que se sentaron trayendo consigo una botella de Nuvo y de Whisky, y no se olvidaron del tequila.

-El tequila es la bebida más juguetona del mundo-Dijo Sasuke, quien se sentó entre Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Como sabes que es juguetona?

-Hina-chan, cierra los ojos.

-¿Uh?

-Que cierres los ojos mujer.

-Pero no me harás nada malo. ¿Verdad?-Sasuke le puso un poco de limón en los labios con sal, le ardió un poco pero se sintió curiosa por saber que iba a hacer el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, no le hagas eso a Hinata.

-¿Porqué no?

-Tu tienes novia, ¿no será?

-Es un juego hermano, para reirse y sentirse bien, y abrirle paso a la dulzura del alcohol y una diversión sana.

-Sí claro, sana.

-Kiba, Aoi, por favor váyanse a un motel, tener sexo en público debe ser excitante pero no quiero ser expectador de Kiba desnudo.

-No dañes el rato Naruto.

-Yo creo...-dijo la mujer de cabellos azul marinos-...que Naruto está mal, hay que ir a mi casa amor, ahí no cobran.

-_Es una zorra-_pensó Hinata inmediatamente, una zorra regalada como tantas en ese pueblo.

Y como si se hiciera magia, Kiba y la chica se fueron, la escena en el rincón, como una película para adultos le resultava de cierta manera curiosa tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke. El chico de cabellos rubios se encontró algo incómodo con lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, y prefirió irse con la excusa de que tenía que encontrarse con Maori.

-¿No crees que así esta mejor Hina-chan?-susurró Sasuke en el oído de Hinata.

-Kishiro se enojó conmigo, estoy preocupada.

Sasuke pronunció su monosílabo, y puso una copita de un tamño increíblemente pequeña dentro de su boca.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?...¿Hola hay alguien?- nadie respondió, si no que sintió los dedos frívolos y casi traviesos de su acompañante abriéndole los labios y los tibios de él sobre los suyos, no supo que hacer, seguir con el juego o aceptar que estaba siendo besada indirectamente por Sasuke. Sintió el sabor del alcohol pasar por su garganta y después abrió los ojos tras de meditar todo, ella le mordió el labio como señal de que se alejara, había sido suave, pero hizo separar a Sasuke de golpe.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Uchiha Sasuke no quiero saber de ti nunca más!

-Ni que fueras Sakura, Hinata-dijo Sasuke mientras terminaba de dejar la copa con saliva sobre la mesa.

-Podrás ser guapo Uchiha, pero a mí no me engañas.

-Siéntate, no quiero hacer algo contigo que no quieres.

-Está bien, está bien, y nada de esos jueguitos tequileños.

-Ok-Sasuke, quien tenía su saxofón en el estuche, escuchó su música cubana sonar, y no dudo ni un segundo en sacar a bailar a la chica, quien con su torpeza y ganas de rebeldía, tal vez con confianza y temerosidad, una zorra, eso era.

Mientras Sasuke ayudaba a bailar pensaba en qué había hecho con su vida, que había sucedido desde que se conoció con Sasuke, era una maldita que le había quitado el novio a su amiga, porqué sabiendo eso, desde que había llegado a la vida de Sakura todo cambió, pensaron ser mejores amigas por siempre, pero Hinata solo traía discordias y peleas a su vida, era inútil, ella lo sabía.

-Oye? ¡Planeta llamando a Hinata!

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Sasuke, creo que no te quiero ver nunca más.

-¿Uh?

-Yo no quiero dañarle la vida más a Sakura, lo siento, eres genial, pero esto no va más.

-Hina, te prometí que no haría nada que no quisieras, yo sólo quiero ser tu mejor amigo, bueno, aunque me muero por salir contigo.

-Es eso...Sasuke, Sasuke yo no me muero por salir contigo, deja de estar diciendo esas cosas porque me siento suficientemente zorra como para que me lo andes recordando cada cinco segundos.

-Pero Hina-chan...

-No hay peros, te pedí que te alejaras de mí una vez, soy fuerte en mis decisiones y esta es de verdad la definitiva. Elimíname de tu disco duro chico, yo no existí, ni existo ni existiré nunca para tí, solo sabrás de mí por voces que algún día se las llevará el viento.

-Hina...

-Yo te probé, y supe que lastimarías a mi amiga, mal novio.

-Pero Hinata...

-¿Uh?

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar amiga-Sasuke, la abrazó, y le susurró un simple, "¿Qué crees? ¿Que me gustabas realmente tontita? Yo también te probé, aunque debo confesar que eres una excelente besadora"

-¿Uh?

-Como lo oyes, ahora si no es molestia, continúa bailando, me encanta esta canción.

Hinata miró extraño a Sasuke, tanto idilio para decirse que se estaban probandose, ¿De verdad? Por favor, por favor en qué mundo vivían.

-Me encantas tú, me encantas mujer.

-Tu tambien Sasuke-kun.

-Te amo mucho novia-Sasuke puso la frente de Hinata en sus labios, como un gesto casi fraternal.

-¿Tu crees que yo no?

-Hmp, molestia.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Continuará**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.Rikōru.**

**VII**

Hinata llegó a la casa, como era previsto a las diez en punto mas un minuto, era responsable cuando se trataba de mamá. Caminó hacia su habitación y se quitó la ropa y los converse para dormir, se puso lo más cómodo que pudo. Estaba a punto de poner los parlantes de la habitación con su rock para soñar y haciéndose su cola de caballo acostumbrada cuando su madre golpeó la puerta, supuso que era un "Puedo entrar" Así que respondió fuerte un "Adelante", pero nadie respondió, así que creyó que le había susurrado un "Buenas noches" Lo cual hizo que ella gritara lo mismo y se metiera a las cobijas, encendió el equipo de música y escuchó un momento a System Of a Down, pero cuando se decidió dormir puso alguna suave de la misma banda, una de las pocas que le gustaban.

Viendo su cielo raso mora dulce pensó en lo que había pasado-_Recapitulemos Hina-chan, viniste a este pueblo, fuiste al cementerio con Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, te enamoraste de Naruto, te diste cuenta de que era un perro, conociste a su hermano, Kishiro, eres la novia de Kishiro, no sientes nada por Kishiro, no sientes nada por Sasuke, no sientes nada por Naruto, no sientes nada por nadie. ¿Entonces que rayos hago en esta vida?. Ahora eres la mejor amiga de Sasuke, tal vez la de Naruto y la de Sakura, la novia de Kishiro. Bien, es raro, pero está bien aunque no me lo crea._

Se durmió pensando en su poca razón, ella quería mucho a Sasuke, lo quería mucho pero obviamente como amigo, era perfecto y era tierno ¿Mas razones para que estuvieran como amigos? ¡Ah! Era el novio de su mejor amiga, y mejor amigo de su novio.

-Lo amas tonta, lo amas-Algo le susurró junto a ella, con un aliento tibio, que hizo que ella se petrificara, que estaba pasando ¡demonios!.

Hinata hizo una mala seña con el dedo corazón de su mano derecha-Púdrete y vete a joder a otro lado-Hinata se cubrió con las cobijas mientras escuchaba "Hotel California", ¿Qué escucho? ¿Acaso los fantasmas invadían su mente? ¿Su departamento? ¿Su vida?-Es...es el fantasma de la culpa.

Ella se despertó de golpe unas horas después de haberse descobijado por el calor, aún tenía la música encendida al igual que su lámpara que acostumbrara a apagar. Y vio en el reloj de mesa que había en el escritorio contiguo a su cama que marcaban las cinco en punto de la madrugada. La culpa, era la culpa.

Tomó su celular decidida, aún con un poco de miedo y marcó a -Uxxi- quien contestó con la voz arropada por el sueño.

-Ni tu mejor amiga quiero ser, soy una puta.

-_No lo eres, ya todo está claro. _

-Sí claro, después de un intento fallido de Sakura para suicidarse, después de dos besos, un intento de beso, declarac...

-_Tú sabes porqué fue eso, sólo fu..._

-Te creo pero sólo un poco, ¿No crees que no había necesidad de darnos un beso?

-_Quería darle realismo._

_-_¿Y lo de que yo soy una buena besadora?

_-Tú me dijiste que no fuera hipócrita contigo, ¿Para qué he de mentir si lo haces bien?_

_-_No hay necesidad de tan poca hipocresía, ya raya a imprudencia.

-_¿Y que quieres que diga? ¿Que no sabes besar?_

_-_Me sentiría por lo menos menos perra de lo que me siento ahora.

-_Pues, yo sólo dije la verdad, siempre la digo._

_-_No, tu mientes a veces.

Sasuke rió al otro lado de la linea, con la voz mas ronca que de costumbre.

-_Pues si, pero en esto no._

_-_Pues una lástima, porque los "Me gustas" entonces son de verdad.

-_No me vengas con ese tema, tu sabes que eso ya es capítulo cerrado._

_-_¿No crees que se debe contar esto a Sakura?

-_¡¿__Estas loca o es que te haces mujer!_

-Yo prefiero perderte a tí, que obviamente no quiero que a perder a Sakura.

-_Pues, si estuviera en tu posición te entendería, pero es que yo estoy en medio mujer._

_-_Y que se puede hacer, metimos las manos en candela y ahora tenemos que aguantar el ardor.

-_Sabias palabras._

_-_Y soy novia de Kishiro.

-_Tú mas que nadie sabe que sientes por él._

_-_Pero puedo convencerme de que lo hago.

-_Convencerse nunca es bueno, uno es el que sale perdiendo._

_-_Si crees que dejare ir a Kishiro, no creo poder, y Naruto...Bueno, aunque los dos choquen a los dos de verdad los quiero.

-_¿Mas que a mí?_

_-_Pendejo-Hinata se rió un buen rato con la conversación, decidieron verse en el parque principal para habar sobre el tema, ella vería una reconciliación doble en vivo y en directo, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Tal vez abría muerta en el pueblo, y el fantasma que la acechaba era el de la futura difunta.

-_Hina-chan, mira que me acabaron de asustar._

_-_Mi Dios del cielo, a mí también.

-_¿Ah sí? Que rarito, Sakura nos hizo brujería._

_-_Deja tu bobada, es obvio que no. Es el fantasma de la culpa, porque crees que te llamé a estas horas.

-_Es extraño, es muy raro. Por cierto, la novia de Kiba está embarazada._

La chica no supo como se sostuvo de no caer de la impresión de la cama, zorras, zorras everywhere, incluyéndose.

-Me lo imaginé, desde que casi se devoraban en la disco. Ahora me saldrán con que Maori está embarazada.

-¿_La noviecita ficticia de Naruto?_

-¿Es de mentiras?

-_No, pero pues es como tan pequeña y zorra para que esté con Naruto, aunque...No había pensado en lo de zorra, son el uno para el otro._

_-_Tonto, es tu amigo.

-_Que no soy mentiroso...-_La conversación se extendió hasta poco antes del amanecer, con risas de por medio, todo como buenos amigos ahora esperaban ser, con tonterías que agregaban los dos, con ocurrencias, con amores inciertos, con comentarios y hasta con chismes.

-Creo que tengo que ir al conservatorio a inscribirme.

-_¿Entrarás al conservatorio?-_Sasuke, quien podía medianamente recordar que instrumento tocaba su amiga por la noche de risas que compartieron, se sorprendió ante el avance aparente de la chica-_Iremos juntos. Wiiii, mi sueño hecho realidad._

_-_Bien, creo que ya me dio de nuevo sueño, me dormiré y al medio dia nos vemos en el parque.

-_Está bien Hyuga._

_-_Está bien Joy.

-_¿Soy tu alegría?_

_-_No sé, se me vino a la cabeza-Hinata comprendió el Joy, como la marca de chocolates, como la marca de juguetes, el te hacía sentir bien y te hacía reir, era Joy.

-_Awww Cosita, entonces tu serás mi Candy._

_-_¡Iu! Tengo sobrenombre de...zorra.

-_Ay por favor Candy, eres candente y dulce, ¿No crees que va contigo?_

_-_Calla y duerme maldito bastardo.

-_Ok mamá._

_-_Practicamente me confirmaste que era zorra.

-_Deja ese tema, yo no insistiré en que no lo eres, no quiero rogarle a nadie._

_-_Ok papá.

-_Bien, creo que tu vocesita de ratita perdida me dio sueño, pasa una bonita mañana y sueña con Sasukesitos por doquier mi Candy._

_-_Querras decir angelitos.

-_Son lo mismo._

_-Maldito ególatra-_Hinata colgó y se volvió a dormir, tal vez pensando en lo que iba a hacer al medio dia, Madre Bendita, ya no tendría culpa, ya no habrían fantasmas, quedaría tachada como una zorra pero lo importante aquí era que no le mentiría más a su mejor amiga.

El despertador de su escritorio le levantó como una zombi ansiosa a las ocho en punto de la mañana, en vez de levantarse directamente a el baño, siguió derecho para la habitación de su madre, y era extraño, esa noche no había dormido en casa, solo había dejado una nota sobre el cubrecama beige que decía un "Lamento no haber podido despertarte, pero te veías tan bonita durmiendo, esta noche fui a dormir a la que será tu futura casa, te amo Hinata, Un beso"

-Y hablando de gemidos-Hinata se restregó la cara con las manos, y entró al baño privado de su madre abriendo con curiosidad el cajón tan inocente que sostenía el lavamanos, encontró todo tipo de maquillajes y perfumes, pero la curiosidad básicamente le condujo a que introdujera la mano más al fondo y sintió un sonido de papel metálico y un poco de cartón bajo sus movimientos-Bingo-Hinata los haló un poco y salió una tira completa de preservativos y pastillas para planificar-Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Aún así dejó cada cosa en su lugar y tomó una ducha, una relajante y fría como la mirada de Kishiro, se vistió como lo haría de costumbre, un par de aretes de metal hechos en la universidad y buscó por la casa su agenda de dibujos. ¿Dónde rayos estab...?

-Maldición-Recordó cuando Kishiro la levantó, ya no había posibilidad de recuperar los dibujos de una gran parte de su vida, porqué ahora lo recordó, sintió el dije de pez en su cuello, sintió todo lo que normalmente sentiría por él, o por Naruto.

Aún así salió de su casa con su gabardina negra favorita, con su cuaderno de música de el instituto y un lápiz de carboncillo que olía rico y su violín terciado en un hombro como normalmente lo llevaría, caminó en dirección contraria a la que siempre tomaría, pasó por un antiguo puente y encontró un lugar que le pareció interesante para dibujar y practicar un poco de violín, justo debajo de un viejo y gran árbol que habría visto las tragedias y alegrías del pueblo en donde ahora vivía, sentía que estaba bien, aunque ni si quiera había pensado en desayunar ni nada, ahora tenía la mente normalmente relajada, aunque con extrañez no sentía angustia puesto que dirían lo que en realidad había pasado con Sasuke, vería llanto, hasta ella lloraría, conocería el drama, lo sabía.

Aún así, su trabajo se esmeró, sus parpados se comprimieron por unos momentos que ella no recordaría, atravesando su mente confusa el "Beso" rozado de Naruto y ella, y sus alientos y sus labios que nunca quisieron unirse, ella no quería saber nada de la vida, solo huir de allí, dejar todo, a todo y a todos, y sentirse bien como ahora, con los recuerdos, que borraría inútilmente porque sabía que vivirían así fuese para arrebatarle una sonrisa cómica y sonrosada, el trabajo estaba terminado, no sabía realmente que hacer con él, había quedado estupendo, mas aún detrás de la hoja escribió una frase arrebolada con una letra que parecía hecha a computador, puesto que su mano le dolía por la incomodidad de no marcharse de negro, y después abandonó el papel detrás de el árbol bien doblado, con su nombre y una florecita muerta junto a su firma, no sabía si lo volvería a ver, no quería saber nada de nada, solo tomar un rumbo que ella nunca tomaría, siguió un camino abandonado pero se desilusionó al encontrar un caserío alegre en donde suponía no podía estar en paz, así que siguió su camino, ya le dolían los pies, aunque los converse siempre le habían resultado cómodos, sentía la plantilla algo usada y se hizo una nota mental para cambiarla y así andar por los lugares que realmente le gustaban, los recónditos, algún día le iba a pasar algo bien feo y lo dejaría de hacer mientras tanto, quería seguir estando allí, mas adelante encontró un pequeño paraje, donde los paisajes que normalmente se verían en la región se hicieron presentes con olor de flores fucsias de la entrada a una hacienda, escuchó una voz, angelical, de hombre detrás de todo, una buena canción en inglés británico bien acentuado, se tensionó por un buen rato, apretando naturalmente su violin contra ella, no sabía si confiar o desconfiar, vio la rejilla y se encontró con un chico, un poco mas alto que ella, con el cabello negro liso bien puesto en su sitio, le dio una leve sonrisa, amable y rústica, versátil como el viento que le revolvía los cabellos, transparente y fina, ella se la devolvió con la normalidad en que lo haría, siguió su camino, entro a un pequeño valle, y recordó la frase que había escrito en el dibujo de hacia unos minutos

**_"No vivas de recuerdos bonitos, trabaja por crearlos"_ **

Y ella quería tenerlos, sus ojos serían una cámara de ellos, vio su móvil y se dio cuenta de que la señal era muy baja, aun así, casi por ser medio día se sentó en medio de la nada, y solo guió sus sentimientos al soplo vespertino que tenía, pensando, Naruto, Sasuke, Kishiro, tantos que prometían hacerle sentir algún bien dentro de sí, todos, ¿Porqué no ser de todos? Oh cierto, eso es para perras, pero...¿Que ya no lo era? ¿Podía mejorar eso? ¿Podía continuar sus pensamientos en ese rumbo? Se decepcionó a sí misma, no podía creer lo que sus pensamientos le decían, tal vez era hora de regresar a la cita que le había puesto Sasuke, había tardado un buen rato en llegar ahí, y le costaría volver igual que ir, comenzó a caminar, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina, y pasó junto a la hacienda donde le había sonreído al chico, siguió derecho y al poco tiempo lo encontró de nuevo, esta vez tenía un buso de lana marrón y unos auriculares grandes de color blanco, iba cantando a todo pulmón una canción de The Cure, Hinata se fue tras de él en silencio, riéndose a carcajadas por las desafinadas tan altas que tenía el muchacho, se fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara tras de él, hasta que subió mucho y la carcajada fue muy fuerte, el chico se quitó los auriculares y le vio con la cara algo sorprendida, la veía mientras se reía y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al hacerlo, el le sonrió de manera vaga, mas aún siguió con su música solo que esta vez ya no cantaba, solo escuchaba la risa de la chica, llegaron al pueblo juntos, Hinata tenía pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos obviamente de reírse, saludó a unas cuantas compañeras de clase y llegaron juntos, con una distancia bien prudente a el parque principal, ahí estaba Sasuke jugando con su móvil, ellos dos se saludaron de vista, con normalidad, aún así Hinata se sentó junto a Sasuke y el chico se les quedó viendo por un buen rato, mas aún así siguió derecho y cruzó por la esquina desapareciendo de la vista.

Hinata recordó su voz y su risa afloró de la nada causando cierto nivel de gracia en Sasuke

-¿Uh?

Hinata quien paró de reír, y le vio a Sasuke, estaba un poco rara con lo que había acabado de oir, la dulce voz del chico "dulce"

-Es una bobada, no me prestes atención

-Ok-Dijo que Sasuke quien le miró con extrañeza, se levantó del lugar en donde estaba, tomó del codo a Hinata y le hizo atravesar la calle, llegando a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, golpeó una, o tres veces, y abrió la señora del aseo que le indicó que siguieran, Sakura salió, con su carita sonriente coqueta, su cabello exótico de cereza y su entorno amable y confianzudo, besó a Sasuke levemente en los labios y se sentó entre ellos dos como si nada, esperando que esa fuera una visita como normalmente la haría.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, ellos lo pudieron sentir, y Sasuke fue el que tomó la palabra, con un poco de debilidad pero su tono fuerte le ayudó a sonar seguro.

-Sakura, Hina-chan y yo tenemos que decirte algo

-Esto no me suena bien pero, aún así, díganlo

-Saku, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero mucho

-Si, tu también eres la mía, y yo te quiero igual

-Saku, Hina y yo nos besamos pero...

-¿Uh?-Hubo un pequeño silencio-Váyanse.

-Sakura, no fue nada ser...

-Que se vayan

-Pero, que drama, solo escucha, solo, solo lo quisimos hacer para sentir algo bueno.

-¿Se aman? Dejen de ser tan descarados

-No...no es eso, es que, nos intentamos probar como novio y mejor amiga, pero tu sabes que te amo a tí Sakura

-Yo no puedo con esta pendejada-Dijo la chica ojijade y Hinata, quien le dio un beso en la frente a ella, le alcanzó a susurrar

"No porque le besé, no quiere decir que sentí amor ni mucho menos, te quiero"

Y salió de la casa junto con Sasuke, quien le besó en la boca a Sakura antes de salir, y le dijo una vez Te amo, a veces le parecía algo falso este Te amo que le decía a Sakura, no sabía de qué manera, aún así siguió su camino después de despedirse de Sasuke, quien dijo que iría a la casa de Kiba a ver las noticias de el embarazo de su novia, Hinata fue a su casa, dejó las cosas que traía y tomó un viejo libro de la biblioteca de su mamá, un libro que se llamaba "Luz sobre Lucrecia", le pareció interesante al abrir la pasta marrón con dorado y ver el retrato detallado de una damisela de principios del siglo XIX, su nombre "Lucrecia".

-Bien Lucre, qué tienes para mí-Hinata salió del departamento y salió a un parque que quedaba frente a la iglesia del pueblo, era oscuro, porque tenía muchos árboles que tapaban la luz del mediodía, fresco como le gustaba

Se sentó en su puesto favorito, frente a la iglesia colonial, y un olor de grama recién cortada que le trajo recuerdos, y entonces empezando a leer las primeras letras recordó la voz del chico, y lanzo de nuevo una carcajada, era muy cómica, ademas era insuperable como hizo un falsete, por ello no podía dejar de reír.

-Así que te gusta como canto ¿no?

-¿Uh?

El chico estaba tras ella, a Hinata se le formó una sonrisa que prevenía una carcajada más.

-Ya, ríete, hazlo-Dijo el chico con sarcasmo

Hinata rió de manera educada, mas aun así el chico siguió su paso y le grito un "Katsuo", sonrió por unos momentos, de manera que pudo creer que ese era su nombre, y entonces su imaginación se hizo presente, estudiaba con Sasuke, por ello se conocían.

Leyó como normalmente lo haría, se transportó de época, todo a su alrededor era antiguo, tenía un vestido vinotinto largo y se hacía notar con el apellido Borgia, pero todo se corto por el sonar de su estómago, tenía hambre.

Cerró el libro y fue lo mas rápido posible a su departamento, donde se encontró con su madre, se saludaron con sarcasmos, en especial Hinata, ya que no la había visto desde el almuerzo del anterior día, y ya eran las dos y media de la tarde, su mamá ya estaba por irse.

Habló una vez mas de la mudanza, y de que el fin de semana la llevaría a que conociera mejor tanto a la familia como a la casa de su futuro esposo, Hinata dijo y reclamó que ella haría lo que fuera, pero prefería estar bien separada de su "hermanita" y el de pintar y organizar su habitación como ella quería, conversaron una vez mas de Sasori, su hermanastro, y sobre el porqué consideró correcto que fueran un poco mas unidos en el colegio, aún así Hinata era tímida y prefería que Sasori tuviera una buena distancia de ella y mas aún, que su amigo Deidara lo estuviera mas.

Su madre se marchó, Hinata almorzó, se cepillo los dientes y estuvo escuchando música un buen rato, recibió una llamada de Kishiro, lo que de cierta forma le extrañó aunque aún así le saludó con la normalidad con que lo haría, se despidieron con la normalidad con que lo haría y le aceptó una salida con la normalidad con que lo haría, a la ciudad, a un toque de su banda, junto con Sakura y con alguno más. Rogaba que no fuera Naruto aunque con Kishiro eso le extrañaba, pasó la tarde practicando una pieza en violín, complicada, enredada y triste, tal vez como su vida, se acostó pensando en lo que había pasado, nada bueno que hacer, y antes de dormirse sonrió, y recordó el nombre de la canción de The Cure que iba cantando el chico...

_"Close to me"_

_The Cure. 1985_

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.Itami.**

**XVIII**

**L**a semana pasó normal, en el instituto volvió a ver el chico que cantaba Close to me, el le sonrió, ella igualmente, una vez se sentaron juntos en las escaleras de subida al segundo piso, donde el le volvió a cantar solo que ahora era otra canción, ella también la había escuchado, esta vez las carcajadas fueron mas despellejantes que las anteriores, el chico también aprendió a reírse junto con ella, mas aún así guardaron su misterio del todo, ella no sabía su nombre ni el el de ella, y preferían no preguntárselo a nadie que les conociera, aunque la curiosidad siempre estuviera ahí. No era muy guapo, de hecho podría decirse que era feo, mas aun así tenía un toque divertido y fresco que le llamó la atención a Hinata, de hecho siempre que conversaba con él, resultaba serle algo placentero, puesto que las risas nunca en serio nunca estaban de más.

No recordaba qué nombre le había dicho aquella vez en el parque y prefirió no recordarse eso, mas bien disfrutar las carcajadas que siempre le provocaba, finalmente siempre lo quiso así, como su compañero, descubrió que efectivamente estaba estudiando con Kishiro y con Sasuke en el mismo grado, y que también conocía a Naruto solo que no de manera exacta, hablaban de manera elocuente, aunque había algunas cosas que no le gustaban de su manera de ser, no le parecía correctas ciertas cosas que hacía o que decía, como la mayoría de sus compañeros, conversaba con el, su tez era mas dorada que la de los demás, le parecía un bonito color de piel, sus ojos eran igual de lindos a las de cualquier otro chico, amarillentos y vivos, y una sonrisa que le puso a pensar en que rayos estaba pensando cuando hizo lo que hacia, una vez salieron juntos del colegio, hasta que los caminos los separaron, el fin de semana llegó, todo parecía absolutamente normal, iría y caminaría por ahí como siempre lo hacía, aunque recordó los planes que tenía tanto con su madre como con Kishiro. Buscaba problemas si salía, de cierto modo Kishiro le incomodaba, aunque se sentía bien con él, esperaba que sus intenciones siempre fueran buenas, en el colegio empezaron a sentirse rumores de que habían terminado y de que él estaba con otra chica, lo cual la hacía desconfiar, aunque bueno no se sentía en derecho de reclamarle absolutamente nada, suponiendo que el ya se abría enterado de lo que había pasado tanto con Naruto como con Sasuke. Su relación no era muy común, era muy extraña de hecho, mas aún así Kishiro parecía fascinarse con Hinata más de la cuenta, encontraba en ella algo impresionante, que le causaba algo de temer pero de resto siempre era cálido.

Era viernes y el parque frente a la iglesia pareció agradarle una vez más, esta vez fue con su cámara fotográfica para demostrar lo que sus ojos veían, pero encontró que las fotografías no mostraban ni la mitad de la belleza que ella veía. Leyó un buen rato hasta que regresó a su departamento con desgane, parecía ser una noche normal hasta que salió al parque principal y le silvaron una y otra y otra vez. Miró, era ese chico de nuevo, estaba con Kishiro, hablando en un rincón bien alejado del mundo, mas ella solo les dio un hola con la mirada y con los labios apretados. Mas aún así ellos volvieron a silvar y le hicieron un ademán para que se acercara a ellos. Kishiro le besó en los labios como acostumbraba, ella cerró los ojos, como un acto de entera e ilesa humanidad, sonrió al ver como el chico suspiraba de manera dramática. Se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron, una sonrisa leve y algo opaca por la mirada interesada de Kishiro.

-Hina-chan, te presento a...-El chico lo calló con un "Shh"

-Calla.

-¿Eh?

-Kishiro-san, por favor no arruine nuestro secreto-Dijo Hinata quien se sentó entre los dos hombres.

Kishiro se sonrojó un poco, no supo muy bien porqué, mas aún así sintió que estaba dañando su "pareja". Y lo peor fue que Hinata le llamó "Kishiro-san", un golpe bajo. Kishiro le sonrió después de eso, aunque estaba algo dolido, le tomó la mano y le susurró un "Te amo" que le erizó los vellos a Hinata, ella le sonrió un poco, con la sonrisa un poco desgastada le dijo un "Te quiero mucho", que hizo que Kishiro se terminara de enojar, mas aún así solo frunció los labios y le vio con un poco de dolor, ella le besó la frente como si fuese un hermanito menor y le golpeó la frente al chico misterio con el que hablaba en el colegio.

-_Zorra, a este también te lo quieres quedar?-_Pensó para sí misma Hinata, mas aún así a los dos les sonrió de manera amable, una sonrisa con un toque suyo de angelical, y saliva de Kishiro también. Se despidió como lo hace con los dos, y arregló la salida que sería al otro día, un buen lugar donde suponía se divertiría mejor que la última vez, ahora no tenía ganas de ver a Sasuke, por una buena razón que aunque lo intentó no supo deducir, pasó la calle y golpeó un par de veces la puerta de la casa de Sakura, le abrió su hermano menor, un chico muy alto, algo rellenito, con la mirada dorada y tranquila, que le sonrió y le dijo un "Estás en problemas muchachita", Hinata le sonrió un poco, de manera tímida y pasó de largo entrando en la habitación de Sakura, estaba sentada frente a un caballete pintando una flor de color turquesa, las dos se vieron, la ojigris le saludó de manera amable, pero ella solo le volteó la mirada de una forma vil, se lo esperaba, y es más, se lo merecía.

Hinata se apretó las manos detrás de la espalda con timidez, y siguió a sentarse junto a ella, la pelirosa solo daba pinceladas salvajes, que expresaban la cantidad fuerte de rabia que tenía en ese momento para con Hinata, ella se lo esperó, es más, se tuvo que tragar las palabras para parecer un poco fuerte y no llorarle ahí mismo.

-Sakura yo...

-Cállate

-En serio...yo solo quería saber como estabas.

-¿Cómo crees?-Dijo Sakura mirándole con los ojos algo enrojecidos, tenía ganas de gritarle algo bien fuerte, pero aún así respetó la presencia de sus abuelos maternos y de su madre, bajó la voz lo más que pudo y se zambulló en un silencio sepulcral la habitación que hizo sentir un poco mal a la chica pelinegra.

-Yo te lo expliqué, el solo empezó a coquetearme, y no se si me gustó tu novio y perdóname el descaro pero al final me dí cuenta de que tu valías muchísimo más, eres o bueno, eras mi mejor amiga y por eso intenté cuidarte hasta el final, preferí buscar en mi interior si sentía algo por él, y ahora solo siento asco, no sé porqué, ya no me cae ni bien, por favor Sakura, entiéndeme, solo buscaba sentir lo que tu sentías, que parecía ser algo bueno, y al final solo busqué probar si Sasuke te era fiel, no lo conseguí del todo, porque sin duda besa bien, y no es para que te sientas mal-Y calló con la mirada a Sakura que parecía iba a lanzarle un reproche bien fuerte-Tienes que entenderme, todo pasó muy rápido. Yo sé lo que siento, y sé que siento una gigante atracción por Sasuke, porque es sin duda alguna muy guapo, eres afortunada, pero también siento algo aún más fuerte por Naruto...-Y esta vez Hinata agachó la mirada, se sonrojó un poco-Y me besé con Sasuke por más que no quise, y tal vez "me besé" con Naruto aunque ni si quiera uní nuestros labios estando con Kishiro, es verdaderamente triste que el aún me quiera, porque yo no siento...ni una pizca de nada por él-Hinata se reprendió al haberle dicho eso, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien o sentiría morirse.

Se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, porque era realmente poca, y la vio con un poco de tristeza que se vio pura en sus ojos grises, ella solo quería irse de ahí rápido, salir y ver que haría con su vida, cuando salió de la casa ya estaba realmente de noche, las farolas públicas alumbraban con su color anaranjado que le recordó automáticamente a Sasuke, siguió de largo de su departamento y se fue hacia el parque frente a la iglesia, siguió mas allá, hasta una colina oscura y acomplejada de techitos antiguos y algo mal hechos, subió y bajó por una carretera de escombros y llegó a un barrio que nunca había visto, ella solo seguía su corazón, estuviera mal o no, escuchó risas y un par de botellas sobre una mesa de madera, distinguió un par de voces, y abrió los ojos nada mas al ver lo que vio, Sasuke tenía a una chica rubia "sobre" el, y se besaban de una manera poco debida mientras que le tocaba el trasero sobre su falda de pana rojo, ella frunció el ceño mientras también veía a Kishiro y a el chico misterio reírse con ganas por otra parte, con Fuuka y con las zorras oficiales de su colegio, ella sonrió con un poco de tristeza, suspiró y vio el cielo, tanto a ella como a Sakura le habían visto la cara de bruta bien puesta, no se sorprendió de ver besar Naruto a su chiquilla, que ni recordaba como se llamaba, dio media vuelta y regresó lo más rápido que pudo, con los pasos a ciegas puesto que el alumbrado de el pueblo era muy poco, llegó a el edificio donde estaba su departamento, saludó al señor que cuidaba la entrada y con algo de furia abrió la puerta con la llave secreta que tenía por ahí, tomó su abrigo y lo apretó lanzando un grito fúrico, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Se sintió como una bofetada de su madre, Kishiro lo sabía y eso realmente le dolía, no sabía bien si era la primera vez que lo hacía pero prefirió no pensarlo, le dolió, le dolió hasta el tuétano lo que había visto, maldito, maldito mil veces maldito, siguió por allí hasta encontrar una especie de caja de polietileno, que empezó a rasgar con las uñas hasta que no hubo si no un montículo de color blanco, como de nieve, y lloró, un poco pero lo hizo, se sintió traicionada, como si ella fuera Sakura, no porque le importara Sasuke ni mucho menos, si no porque ella pudo haber dado su vida por la relación que tenían el y ella. Entendía de manera singular que a ella también le habían visto la cara de bruta bien bruta, y lo era pero es que se la habían hecho, hasta Kishiro aceptaba la relación que tenía Sakura con Sasuke, eran mejores amigos...eran mejores amigos, lo comprendió cuando pensó eso.

Hinata se limpió un poco la cara y se relamió los labios partidos que tenía por el llanto, su mamá aún no llegaba de trabajar, eso de no verla ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, suponía que ya debía haber salido con su novio/prometido a cenar por allí, y su hija en una crisis personal desde hacía unos días o tal vez muerta de hambre y ella no se daba por inmutada, rodó los ojos, solo deseaba tener a su padre aquí ya, se acostó en ese sillón largo que daba al balcón y sus ojos se volvieron lagrimosos de nuevo, recordó una imagen nublada muy lejana de él, le trataba como su princesa, recordó también una pequeña bebé, y se sorprendió a sí misma recordándola, se levantó tan rápida como pudo, tanto que le dio mareo y corrió a la habitación de su madre, abrió su armario, buscó por los fondos como pudo, y encontró una pequeña caja de cartón forrada con encajes y una tela de color celeste y puntos blancos que abrió con afán, se sentó despacio en la cama, y vio las fotos desgastadas de su padre, ahora lo recordaba bien, movió algunas cartas de amor y una flor marchita y con cada tacto que daba a las memorias de su madre mas se removía su masoquismo, no quería recordar como era su hermanita, quien sabría por qué la recordó cuando Sasuke le era infiel a Sakura, sintió un golpe que le estrujaba el vientre al ver una foto de su hermanita, estaba recién nacida, la huella de su pié, y un acta de defunción para el ocho de febrero a las doce y veintitrés del medio día, y otra más allá que marcaba el veintidós de agosto a las dos y cuatro de la madrugada, el primero de su hermana, el segundo de su padre, ella solo con el corazón en las manos guardó todo como estaba antes, aunque fue algo difícil puesto que todo estaba muy apretado, metió la caja en el fondo del armario y entró después en su habitación.

¿Porqué?, porque ahora venía ese recuerdo a ella como una ráfaga de dolor que siempre siempre siempre había olvidado, no quería recordar a su padre o del aparente abandono de su madre, cerró los ojos un poco, se preguntó como sería su vida si su padre aún viviera, el estaría en la cocina haciendo la cena, su madre en la sala viendo su novela favorita y no supo deducir con certeza lo que haría su hermanita en ese instante, solo recordó que cuando ella tenía cinco años ella nació y que a las cuatro meses murió por algo que no recordó, supondría que ella teniendo quince años ella tendría diez, estaría en la sala jugando en el computador un juego de chicas en internet, o por ahí hablando con alguna compañera fuera del edificio, tal vez si su padre hubiera vivido aún vivirían en la ciudad, en su casita pequeña de la compañía de papel imprenta en donde pasó su primera infancia, no sabía bien porqué pero le agradaba la idea de volver a vivir en la ciudad, ahora no tenía nada ni nadie que le atara a el pequeño pueblo en donde estaba viviendo ahora, solo problemas y su "novio". Encendió su componente y escuchó Close to me, sonrió, con las lágrimas aún en las mejillas, escuchó la voz que le ponía un poco enferma de Robert Smith, y recordó una vez más el chico misterio, recordó como le hacía sentirse bien en un dos por tres, deseaba estar con el en ese momento, a ver si se reía de su propia vida y la vería con más gracia de la normal, pero deshecho esa idea al momento en que recordó de nuevo la escena en su mente de la infidelidad de Sasuke, y el por allá riéndose en un rincón junto con Kishiro y con Naruto, maldición, en que lío se había metido. Se removió un poco entre sus ropas, se cobijó y durmió un par de minutos, después se levanto a revisar el departamento a ver si su madre ya había llegado, pero solo escuchó el cantar de los grillos, se deprimió un poco, pero no se lanzó al llanto como esperó.

Entró en su cuarto bien adormilada y vio el despertador en su mesa contigua a la cama y se fijó que eran casi las diez de la noche, parecía que llorar le había puesto algo dormilona, abrió con frío y la mirada caída su armario en donde sacó una pijama de color blanco, con un pantaloncito corto y una camisa holgada del mismo color con bordes rosados, se acostó con un guste precipitado y se durmió casi de inmediato, sintió el calor de ser querida en su sueño, un verdadero querer, no uno temeroso como el que casi siempre le daban. Ella solo quería morirse, salirse de su cuerpo y nacer en otro puro, un hombre que sería lindo con las chicas, o eso intentaba imaginarse.

_Eran las dos y veinte de la madrugada._ Hinata abrió los ojos con fuerza, y los frunció de nuevo, sentía un dolor tan intenso que se levantó con fuerza y quejidos de la cama, el mundo le daba vueltas, salió al corredor de fuera de su habitación y se vio casi por accidente en un espejo de cuerpo completo, sus manos ensangrentadas se fueron a su cara asustada y sorprendida, lanzó un grito con fuerza y sus rodillas flaquearon viendo el piso mas cerca que nunca, su vientre, el piso igualmente, su camisa escurría en sangre, y gritó el nombre de su madre con fuerza, como nunca lo abría hecho, pero nadie venía en su auxilio, y se desmayó.

Despertó en su cama, con el corazón palpitándole al máximo, se quitó la cobija con fuerza y buscó el dolor y la sangre de la noche anterior, mas no encontró rastro de nada, de absolutamente nada, recordó el hecho y se levantó rápida a ver el desastre que había causado fuera, pero no encontró nada, solo el sol de una ventana alumbrando la cerámica azul turquí.

Entró a bañarse, se frotó la cara con las manos lo más fuerte que pudo, y buscó en su abdomen alguna herida, algo que le indicara el fuerte dolor que sintió, pero se aseguró a sí misma de que solo había sido un sueño, y uno realmente malo.

Su mente estaba un poco más fresca, y solo intentó sonreír como siempre lo hacía en la mañana, salió un rato al balcón a ver con que desgraciado se encontraba por la calle, se despejaba la mente viendo casi con tristeza a la gente que pasaba por la acera de su edificio, e inventaba en su mente, porqué todo tenía que ser tan doloroso en la vida, tal vez así se podía sentirse vivo, no quería estar viva, no quería que le dolieran más las cosas o que hacían o que le hacían.

¿Porqué no terminar ya con su idiota trasero de una vez?...

**Continuará.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
